Feels Just Like Home
by Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: When they accidentally find themselves lost, Shampoo and Mousse have to travel through the wilderness in their animal forms in order to get home. What will happen? Will they make it home? Together?
1. The Journey Begins

Hello everyone. I've been inspired to write this story for some time now. Mousse and Shampoo are one of my favorite couples, and have been for as long as I can remember. I love stories where characters must travel together in order to survive, as it helps to strengthen bonds and bloom relationships in a very special way. I was inspired to write this story from Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey, and wanted to write a story incorporating these two working together in order to get home. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all!

* * *

It was a typical day at the busy Cat Cafe restaurant. A young man with waist length black hair and coke bottle glasses was working hard as usual. He wore a white robe and blue pants, occasionally tripping or walking into a wall or customer due to his horrific eyesight. His name was Mousse. I know that sounds odd, but most names are when you think about them long enough.

Mousse busily bused tables after the lunch rush, picking up the dirty plates and silverware into a large bucket. While he was continually bossed around at his job by Cologne, it was the best place for him to stay in order to be close to Shampoo. It was hard for Mousse to think about her without having his mind wander dreamily, imagining the day they would be wed together, living happily in a small house in the countryside. Mousse wiped the table in a circle repeatedly, his eyes in a far off dreamy gaze in his fantasy.

He could see their house in his mind's eye - a small place, not too extravagant, on a beautiful piece of land covered in fruit trees and tall swaying grass. His beloved Shampoo by his side, as they shared a delicious meal together under the bright warm sunshine as the wind chimes sang and danced in the breeze. He leaned into kiss her, their faces almost touching. Mousse was so swept away in his fantasy, he didn't even notice a blur of purple behind him until the bucket of cold water was dumped onto him. He quacked frantically, tangled in his robes.

Shampoo stood behind him, holding the bucket above her with a look of sheer annoyance at the duck. Shampoo sighed. Mousse, her childhood friend. He'd been trailing behind her since either of them could remember. He never quit trying to attain Shampoo's affection no matter how many times she rejected him. Shampoo rolled her eyes at him as he flailed and quacked. Mousse was faithful. Mousse was kind. Mousse was loyal.

Mousse was a chump.

He had let himself become a complete doormat for Shampoo. No matter how much she humiliated him, he just kept coming back for more. Now she had to give the stupid duck a talking to.

"Would rolled up newspaper mean anything to you?" she said to the panicking duck in annoyance, holding the rolled up morning news in her hand in a menacing way. Mousse quacked back in a panic, but Shampoo whacked him with the newspaper with a loud 'thunk'.

"Now all stocking have to be done again! Mousse, why you never get anything right!" she snapped. Mousse fumbled, dragging his robes behind him. He finally reached the hot kettle on the counter, and doused himself, turning back to human form, scrambling to get his clothes back on.

"Shampoo, I _did_ order everything right! What are you talking about?" Mousse replied in confusion. Shampoo gestured to a large number of crates in the hallway

"Everything in order completely wrong! Stupid Mousse, how you mess up something so important?" She slapped him with the newspaper again, dislodging his glasses. Mousse rubbed his eyes as he straightened out his glasses, somewhat dazed from the slapping of the newspaper.

"But I did do it right! Honest! The supplier must have messed up the shipment!" Mousse said, still apparently very confused.

Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "That stupid."

"I'll prove it!"

"You no have to prove it, Shampoo believe that you stupid."

"But it's true!" Mousse replied as he clumsily tied his robes "I'll show you the slip I filled out!" Shampoo rolled her eyes to show her disdain, but Mousse fumbled into the stock room. Shampoo heard the fumbling of papers, and then Mousse appeared again, his glasses sliding down his nose, a stack of papers clutched in his hand. "See? I filled out the order just like Cologne told me to!" Mousse said, showing Shampoo the order slip from several days prior, neatly filled out just as Mousse said he had done.

"Then why order all wrong, Mousse?" Shampoo asked, clearly not convinced. "Almost everything deliver wrong!" She smacked him again with the rolled up newspaper "How we run restaurant if stupid duck not order stock right?"

"Alas, Mousse is not at fault here, as much as I hate to admit," spoke Cologne as she entered the stockroom with her staff, her hands folded in front of her.

"I told you!" shouted Mousse, massaging his face "I did it right!" Shampoo smacked him in the head with the newspaper again. Cologne ignored them.

"I've talked to some other restaurants and they've had the same issues. I'm going to use a different supplier next time. Well I guess we'll have to send most of this back. Pack up the crates and put them out by the back door. I'll arrange for them to be picked up later." said Cologne calmly

Shampoo stood with her arms crossed, her face scowling. "Great-grandmother, how we run restaurant if stock all wrong?"

"Don't worry Shampoo. The new shipment will be here tomorrow. It's usually slow this time of the week anyway. Now get those crates packed up so we can send them back."

"Aiyah." replied Shampoo, glaring at Mousse from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Mousse and Shampoo packed up the crates one by one and brought them out onto the back landing. Mousse brought out the final crate, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"That's all of them." he said, but Shampoo only scowled at him.

"Shampoo still think this somehow Mousse fault." she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Shampoo, didn't you just hear your great-grandmother? It was an accident!" Mousse replied in frustration, closing the lid of the crate holding dry pasta. "I did my job just like she taught me to!"

"Shampoo not convinced." she replied, turning away from him as she placed one of the small crates onto the larger one.

"Shampoo, I'm telling you, it-" but Mousse was cut off as a loud clang came crashing down on both of them. The rain gutter had come free from above, slamming down on both Mousse and Shampoo, knocking hard on their heads, dousing them in cold water. Mousse quickly transformed into the body of a duck, and Shampoo into a small pink cat. Their unconscious bodies thumped into the open crate, jamming into the crevices, as the crate lid closed on top of them. Then, everything went black.

* * *

The shipping truck came by in the early afternoon. The delivery man stopped at the back porch of the cat cafe, checked the packing slip, and loaded up the truck with the crates, unaware of the two persons in animal form within. The pink cat and small duck were unconscious inside the crate among the vegetables, unaware of the peril they were soon to find themselves in. The truck drove to the west, until it reached a shipping port, and the crates were moved to a large shipping barge with a forklift. Once they were loaded on board, the ship loudly blew it's horn, and headed across the seas to the west.

The barge eventually reached the coast again, and the crates and boxes were removed with a forklift again onto a truck. Once the truck was completely loaded up, it began it's ascent into the highlands, further and further away from the hustle and bustle of the busy shipping port. The truck drove on along the bumpy country roads, not ever noticing that one of the crates had fallen off the back when a particularly large pothole was driven over.

The crate rolled into the forest down a large hill, accelerating faster and faster until it dropped off a small ledge, flying into the swift river beneath. The crate was being swept away in the current, to parts unknown, far beyond the confines of civilization. They had no way of knowing it, but Mousse and Shampoo were about to embark on the most perilous journey of their lives. A journey that would bring them both closer together than they could have ever imagined. A journey of sacrifice, friendship - and even love before it's end. And so, our story begins.


	2. Just Over That Next Hill

When Shampoo awoke, the only thing she could think of was how much her head was pounding. The sun was beating down on her, directly into her eyes. She went to rub them and realized that her hand was a paw. Why was she in her cat form, she wondered. It finally came to her. The last thing she remembered was packing up the crates with Mousse outside, when something large and heavy hit her on the head. It must have been the rain gutter Great-grandmother had been saying she'd wanted to fix that for months. She looked around and realized that she had no idea where she was. She was on the edge of a small riverbank, laying inside of the food crate. She gasped when she felt something move beneath her.

Shampoo let out a startled yell as she began to rise up, only to realize that she was laying on top of Mousse - except he was in his duck form, lying on his back. He looked just as about as confused as she did, rubbing his head, his webbed feet facing up into the air. His glasses were precariously hanging off the side of his head.

"Ugh...Shampoo?" he asked, looking around in confusion "Where are we? I hit my head on something..." he said as he rubbed the back of his head with a wing.

"Yeah!" Shampoo replied "_My_ head!" she jumped out of the crate and shook the sand from her fine coat. The crate looked like it contained only red cabbage, most of which had been eaten away by who knows what. Shampoo decided it was better not to worry about that.

Mousse adjusted his glasses so that they rested neatly on his bill again. "Uhh...Shampoo?" Mousse asked "Do you know how we got here?"

Shampoo strained as she tried to remember what happened before her memory went black, rubbing her forehead with her small paw, but was unable to recall. "No Mousse. Shampoo get hit on head by rain gutter when packing up crates. Then remember nothing."

"Yeah, me too," Mousse replied "We must have fallen into one of the crates when we got hit on the head, once we changed into animals. How long were we out?" He stood up and fluffed out his feathers, stretching his wings.

"Shampoo not know!" she replied in annoyance, washing her face with a small paw "Long enough to wind up in middle of _nowhere_!"

"Surely not, Shampoo!" replied Mousse, clumsily waddling his way out of the crate, landing on his head. He straightened himself up again and adjusted his glasses once more. He studied the surroundings for a moment, his face scrunched in thought. "There's got to be something around here. Something with hot water anyway."

"Oh _really_, Mousse?" said Shampoo sarcastically "_Where_ exactly?" Mousse looked around with a lost expression on his face.

"Well, if we get up higher, I'm sure we'll be able to see a town or something. We can just head there."

"Stupid Mousse, why you no just fly up and see?" Shampoo asked angrily "Mousse can _fly_!"

Mousse stretched out one of his wings in response. "A bunch of my flight feathers got stripped off. It must have happened when I was unconscious. I can't fly again until they grow back."

"Great!" Shampoo replied angrily, her haunches bristling. "One thing duck _actually_ good for and now useless!" She scowled at Mousse. Mousse neatly folded up his wing again.

"Well, I happen to have another plan to get us out of this situation, Shampoo. Even if I can't fly."

"Shampoo not sure of _any_ plan from stupid Mousse." she responded, cleaning her fur carefully.

"Do you have a better idea?" Mousse replied "There's bound to be at least a house around here, we just have to figure out which way to go."

"This fault of stupid Mousse anyway! We no be here if Mousse no screw up order in first place!" Shampoo shouted, her hair rising on edge on her scruff. Mousse grumbled in his reply

"For the last time Shampoo, I didn't screw up anything! The supplier messed it up, not me! Cologne is the one who was supposed to fix that gutter that hit us!"

Shampoo sneered in her response "Not be out in first place if Mousse no screw up order."

Mousse sighed and shook his head. "Look, let's just get to the top of that mountain over there, and get out of here. We have no idea where we are. Once we're up there, I'm certain we'll be able to know where to go."

"But what if someone come back here looking for us?" exclaimed Shampoo "Someone must notice Shampoo gone by now!"

"It's time to go, Shampoo," Mousse replied back, still padding ever forward with no intent of stopping. "We have to get ourselves home now." Mousse began to waddle away towards the incline of the nearby large hill, Shampoo reluctantly trodding behind him. The hill was quite steep and took them some effort to climb, but Mousse insisted it was the only way to get a good enough view of the surrounding area. Once they made it that far, they continued on.

"The way back is just over that mountain. We'll get there before dark." Mousse said as they made their way upwards, over rocks and crevices, surrounded by large scrubby pine trees.

"How Mousse figure!" replied Shampoo sarcastically "It take _forever_ just to get here!"

"We got here the long way. We'll take the shortcut back, straight up and over." said Mousse, his face determined, his neck held up proudly in his confidence, stumbling over rocks on his awkward webbed feet.

"Guess Shampoo have to stare at duck butt the whole way!" Shampoo snickered, and they both laughed as they darted into the trees and up over the mountain into the sun. And so, our adventure continues.

* * *

After some time, they finally made it to the top of the mountain. The small yellow duck and the pink cat looked like tiny ants against the massive mountain landscape. It had taken them several hours to make it the several thousand feet to the top, and this was just one of many in their path. Atop the mountain, the landscape was barren, dotted with only patches of moss and scrubby bushes.

"Not much further now." said Mousse. They were almost to the peak of the mountain. He had a hard time keeping his footing on the uncertain terrain. Duck feet were not well designed for ascending mountains.

"Shampoo broke nail!" she complained in response as she padded behind him, nursing one of her front toes. "Not that Shampoo need rest or anything."

"Of course not," Mousse casually replied "Tops just up ahead. You'll be able to see the nearest town from there. Keep marching." Shampoo licked her paw once more before plodding beside Mousse with a grimace

"Shampoo glad to put this place behind! Can't wait to be home, where tallest thing to climb is a staircase!"

"Not to mention I haven't eaten in a while, and I don't know about you, but I am running on empty." Mousse replied. His stomach growled audibly. It seemed like they would never make it along the endless trail of rocks and sand.

At last, they finally made it to the top. It was indeed a sight to behold. The view was incredible - a full panorama in every direction, as far as the horizon could stretch, perhaps even as far as the sea. Mousse and Shampoo both gasped as they looked around. There was nothing but forest and mountains on the horizon in every direction. Not a single town, house - even a road - could be spotted as far as the eye could see. Mousse's beak dropped in awe as he took in the sight before him. Shampoo grunted in disapproval.

Shampoo gasped as she spoke. "Whoa! Look at this! Shampoo can see everything from up here!" Mousse did not reply. He just stared in disbelief to the endless horizon of wilderness that lay before him. "Except town. Where is town, Mousse?" she said sarcastically. Mousse looked around with an overwhelmed expression.

"It's...uhh-" he stumbled, looking in every direction as he stumbled his words. "Well if the sun rises in the east and sets in the-", but Shampoo cut him off and sneered, sitting down with an angry thump.

"Well _thank you_, Mousse! This simply _divine_ vacation! Shampoo just stay here and wait for bus!"

"Okay." Mousse sighed to himself, and began to waddle forward. Shampoo snapped at him.

"Hey! Where Mousse going?" Shampoo shouted at him "Where you going?"

"I told you! I'm getting us home!" Mousse said as he turned his neck back to look at Shampoo

"Mousse no can be _serious_!" Shampoo replied, her brow crumpled in annoyance. The duck never ceased to amaze her with his sheer stupidity.

"I'll get you home Shampoo, no matter what it takes! I'll protect you through the wilderness!" Mousse got down on one knee as he proclaimed. He was talking to a rock.

"Mousse, you talking to boulder," she sneered "Mousse cannot even tell difference between rock and person without glasses. Shampoo not convinced. Mousse in deep trouble when Great-Grandmother find out about this mix-up!"

"Look around Shampoo, _we're_ in trouble!" he replied with concern, gesturing to the endless wilderness that lay before them. "We have to go to the east. We'll be sure to find something if we keep heading that way."

"But Mousse do not even know way! How you get home?" Shampoo asked "Nothing but forest in every direction! We already lost as it is!"

"The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. We have to follow the sun, and one way or another, we're sure to make it out of here." he said somewhat confidently.

"_That_ how Mousse get us out of here?" she huffed "No way we get home now!"

"It's the right way, Shampoo. I just feel it. It's a sixth sense. You'll have it, one day." said Mousse

Shampoo rolled her eyes at him "Mousse have _no_ sense. Shampoo not following Mousse into sure death trap! Shampoo stay here until Ranma come to rescue her!" Shampoo indignantly said, swishing her tail in annoyance.

"I'm getting us home, Shampoo. That's all." said Mousse. He began to waddle forward.

"Mousse really take off and leave Shampoo here?" Shampoo replied, her eyes widening with concern.

"You wait for that bus. Send me a postcard when you get there." Mousse replied, paddling down the hill towards the direction of the rising sun. Shampoo growled as she slunk up behind him.

"Shampoo coming too! Mousse never make it home alive by self!"

Mousse laughed deeply, pushing his glasses back up his beak. "Come on Shampoo, have a little faith! My eyesight might not be the best, but I know my directions! I spent a lot of time wandering around China half blind, remember?" Shampoo scowled again.

"Shampoo cannot believe she following stupid glasses-wearing duck into the wilderness. Shampoo must be crazy!"

"Crazy or not, I know I can get us out of here!" Mousse shouted back "Give me a chance, and you won't regret it!"

"Shampoo regret it now!" she replied, trailing behind Mousse into the sun "Shampoo only coming to keep Mousse from getting eaten by bear!"

"Haha!" he quacked "Come on, let's go home!"

"Sooner Shampoo no have to look at stupid duck butt, sooner better!"

Shampoo would never admit it, but there was more to that stupid duck than she had given him credit for. She was soon to learn just how much more. Yet in that moment, she had to admire his faith, wherever it may lead them.


	3. Breakfasting with Mousses

Mousse and Shampoo traveled through the day, using the sun to guide them in the supposedly right direction. They crossed over many miles of forests, logs, clearings, and small creeks, keeping up a steady pace as the day passed on. Impressively Mousse was able to navigate the obstacles on his clumsy duck feet much better than she expected. She was certain he'd have been so web-footed that he'd have been left behind by now.

No matter how much Mousse insisted they follow the sun to the east to escape the wilderness, Shampoo had her doubts as to whether or not that plan would actually work. But what choice did they have? No one would ever find them out in this place. Perhaps Mousse was right about that. Staying together gave them the best chance at making it out of the endless forests, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Eventually, the sun began to sink against the horizon, and stars began appearing into the great blackness as it encompassed the sky. Mousse and Shampoo had come to a small grove of sheltered trees, long with the shadows of the progressing evening.

"We'll rest here tonight. We might get turned around, and it's already almost dark." Mousse said. Shampoo narrowed her eyes in disapproval at Mousse's choice in resting place.

"_Here_? Shampoo sleep in _dirt_?" She looked around as the tall trees cast long, menacing shadows into the distance. The wind whistled through the trees, making them groan loudly as they swayed. "This place spooky, Mousse. Shampoo no like it!"

"Well it's sheltered at least. I don't know if we'll find much better with the light gone," he replied, moving some grass into a padded nest to lay in "Better safe than sorry." Shampoo looked around the alcove thoughtfully, and then crouched her slender body, pouncing up into a nearby tree.

"Shampoo sleep up here! You stay down there in _dirt_, stupid duck!" she spoke down from the tree branch, settling her slender body along the smooth bark, her tail twitching as she licked her fur.

"Will do, Shampoo. Good-night," Mousse yawned, and settled himself into the soft grass on the ground. "Get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Shampoo rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes. This day had indeed been a lot to take in, and she still wasn't completely sure if Mousse could get them home. The man couldn't even walk without his glasses, but she reminded herself again that the best chance for escape was to travel together.

Shampoo was lost in her thoughts when she was suddenly awoken by a deep, loud growl coming from the forest. The wind began to howl, cutting into her skin like knives in between her strands of soft fur. She was almost knocked off the tree branch by the power. She crouched and jumped off the branch down into the grass Mousse had settled himself.

"Mousse! Shampoo hear something in forest!" she yelped, moving closer to him.

"I h-h-heard it too!" Mousse replied, his voice trembling. He moved himself closer to Shampoo, and for once she didn't smack him.

"Wh-what you think is, Mousse?" Shampoo asked, hunkering her body against him, her fur standing on edge as the growl came from the forest once again.

"We're in the wilderness...I guess it could be anything." Mousse replied.

"Anything?" said Shampoo hesitantly, moving closer to him.

"Maybe it's a moose. I've heard that those live in the wilderness."

"A...a moose?" Shampoo asked, her eyes widening "What a _moose_, Mousse?"

"A big razor-toothed animal. It comes out at night and eats the tails off smaller animals. I saw one in a book once." said Mousse

"Well if we sleep in tree, maybe no can reach us!" Shampoo replied, her voice wavering somewhat.

"Doesn't have to. It can reach right to the top of-" Mousse was cut off by the low growling coming from the forest. Both he and Shampoo flailed at the sound, clinging to each other in a flail of fur and feathers. The wind howled powerfully.

"D-d-don't worry Shampoo! I'll protect you!" said Mousse, his voice shaking as he clung to Shampoo.

"How stupid duck protect Shampoo from giant moose, _Mousse_?" her voice shook in terror just as much. "Shampoo die out here because of stupid Mousse!"

"Let's just cover our bases. You sleep that way, I'll sleep this way. That way if something comes in here, it'll wake up one of us." Mousse replied, trying to sound confident.

"Shampoo agree with Mousse for once."

"Good Night, Shampoo." said Mousse. Shampoo did not reply. Mousse tucked his head under his wing as the stars twinkled above them. The growl was not heard again.

* * *

As Shampoo awoke to the morning sunshine, she realized that she wasn't as cold as she imagined she'd be with the wind howling all night. She then realized why. A bed of soft moss had been draped over her when she was asleep. She looked around for Mousse, but he was nowhere to be found. It didn't appear if there had been any struggle.

"Mousse?" she softly spoke into the cold morning air "Where you go? Please don't tell me moose got you, Mousse!"

"Shampoo, good morning!" he replied happily, appearing from behind a large boulder. "I found us some breakfast!"

Shampoo yawned and stretched her front paws before she stood up, fluffing out her fine coat. "With Mousse gourmet, Shampoo can only imagine." she padded up to Mousse and began to follow him. Mousse led Shampoo to the edge of a nearby river. He pointed with his wing to a plentiful pile of fish on the riverbank, filleted and neatly cubed.

"Fresh sushi!" Mousse exclaimed. "Bon appetit!" Shampoo tilted her head in confusion, her mouth watering at the savory pile.

"Mousse, you catch all this fish?"

"Yeah! There's a ton of it in that river!" he replied, lifting his beak to swallow a large chunk. "Here, try some! It's fantastic!"

"Shampoo never knew Mousse could fish. At home Mousse so clumsy he cast himself into river."

"Yeah, but I've spent so much time as a duck these last few years, I figured out how to use this stupid bill!" he laughed "I never knew it was any good for anything!" Shampoo rolled her eyes at him teasingly as she took a piece of fish from the pile. It was more delicious than expected, and she found herself licking her lips in delight.

"Oh Mousse...this _wonderful_!" she said as she picked up another piece with her paw "Thank you, Mousse." Mousse swallowed another piece of fish and looked at Shampoo, his eyes beaming.

"Anything for you, Shampoo!" he replied happily. Shampoo smiled back at him.

"Maybe Mousse show Shampoo how to fish sometime, when Shampoo no have beautiful coat to get wet."

"Anytime!" Mousse replied, taking another piece of fish. They ravenously finished off the pile and sat back with satisfied, full bellies.


	4. Fording the Stream

Mousse and Shampoo started to move on again through the forest, following the sun and the horizon to the east. Eventually they came to another river. Mousse looked to the left and right. The river was wide, but the clear water moved so slowly it almost appeared to be a pond. He walked up to the riverbank and dipped one of his webbed feet into the cold water and sighed.

"Looks like we don't have any choice but to go straight across."

Shampoo pouted and narrowed her eyes at Mousse. "There no bridge here."

"It's gentle here, Shampoo. You can swim across," Mousse encouraged her "It could be days until we find a way across without going straight through."

"Shampoo see no stepping stones." she replied again, her tail twitching in annoyance.

"You have to swim across." Mousse replied, Shampoo's displeasure radiating from her.

"Shampoo no have to swim. Shampoo have note." Shampoo replied sarcastically.

"It's fun to swim! Come on, you'll like it!" Mousse stepped up to the edge of the water.

"Except for water part. Shampoo no want be waterlogged furball rest of whole day in cold!" Shampoo meowed back angrily.

"I know you can swim, Shampoo." Mousse replied nonchalantly.

"Shampoo _won't!" _

"Don't be such a sissy, Shampoo! It's easy!" he replied. Mousse braced himself, and dove into the clear water. _"BANZAI!"_ he yelled, his white diamond shaped body cutting into the still surface. _"OHHH! THAT'S COLD!"_ he cried out, flying out of the water, flailing his wings. He adjusted himself on the surface and began to bob, paddling in a circle. "I think I shrank in there!" Shampoo glared at him, her eyes narrowed into narrow slits. She meowed loudly in disapproval.

"Please don't make that noise Shampoo. I'll come back and swim beside you." Mousse said, swimming back towards the riverbank.

"Don't bother, Shampoo find _own_ way across!" Shampoo scowled as she turned away and padded downriver.

"Shampoo, it just gets worse down there! Come back!" quacked Mousse. He clambered clumsily back up onto the bank and followed her.

Shampoo trotted downstream and grumbled to herself. "Shampoo can no believe what stupid duck want her to do, just to have pleasure of Shampoo company!" She padded along until she came upon several large stones embedded across the river. They were quite far apart, but no problem for an agile cat. The river was much faster here, boiling with bubbles in the rapids. Shampoo smiled to herself.

_"This_ more like it. Shampoo find own way! Sometimes Shampoo so clever she amaze self." she began to hop delicately from rock to rock across the river. Mousse finally caught up with her, panting as he waddled to the river's edge.

"Shampoo, _please_ be careful! The rapids are much worse here!" he called out to her, flapping his wings. Shampoo ignored him.

_"Cat rule and duck drool!_ Shampoo no need stupid duck tell her what to do!" Shampoo continued to nimbly hop from rock to rock, Mousse watching helplessly from shore.

"Shampoo! Please come back!" he shouted, but Shampoo ignored him. She kept hopping across the rocks, and only had one more to jump before reaching the other side.

"Ha! Take _that_, stupid duck-" she said to herself, but before she could react, her paw slipped the wet algae covered rock. She yelped in shock, vanishing under the black water.

_"Shampoo!"_ cried Mousse, scrambling along the shore, frantically searching the violently bubbling water for Shampoo. She suddenly burst to the surface, screaming for breath, her small cat body being swept like a ragdoll down the rapids.

"Shampoo! Keep your head above water!" Mousse shouted, and dove into the river beak first. He burst to the surface, gasping for breath, frantically searching for Shampoo. He spotted her downstream, flailing and crying out. He strained against the rapids with all his might as he paddled through the waves. "Hold on Shampoo! I'm coming!" He had to hurry, or the river would swallow her up.

_"Mousse!"_ Shampoo spluttered, her paws struggling to keep her soaking body above the boiling rapids. _"Mousse! Help!"_ She paddled with all her might, but was no match for the power of the current. She had no choice but to let the ferocious current carry her body downriver. Mousse tore after her, moving faster than he had in his entire life.

_"Swim_, Shampoo! Swim hard!" Mousse yelled

_"Mousse!"_ Shampoo cried again, barely able to keep her head above water as she spluttered her cries. She kept being pulled faster and faster into the rapids. Her fur was plastered against her slender body, weighing her down as she struggled for each breath. She yelped as she bumped against a large tree branch jammed into a rock, raking her claws into the waterlogged bark.

_"Shampoo!"_ shouted Mousse as he twisted and turned through the rapids "Don't let go of the branch! I'll come to you!" His body pulsed forward through the water towards the lodged tree branch. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for long. He flung himself into the current directly towards her, slamming himself on the other end of the sodden branch.

"Shampoo! Come to me!" he shouted to her, digging his webbed feet into the tree bark. Shampoo's eyes were wide in terror as she clung to the branch for dear life. "You'll be alright Shampoo! I won't let anything happen to you!" Mousse replied, reaching his wing out to Shampoo. He tried to reposition himself to get closer, but the current was too strong for him to do so without getting swept away again.

_"Mousse! Shampoo coming!"_ Shampoo cried as she moved her paws carefully, clawing her way over to him, her eyes plastered shut in terror. Mousse stretched his wing out to her as far as he could, almost grazing one of her paws.

"That's it! Just a little farther!" said Mousse, trying to coerce the terrified Shampoo ever closer. Suddenly there was a large snap as the branch gave way, and Shampoo was engulfed and pulled underwater once again.

_"SHAMPOO!"_ cried Mousse. He took his greatest breath and dove under the surface. He swam under the rapids, looking as fast as he could scan for Shampoo. He finally saw her, struggling to get to the surface, her back paw trapped in between two rocks. Bubbles escaped from her mouth as she tried in vain to swim away. He swam to her, and with a swift motion of his beak, her paw was freed.

He grasped onto her neck scruff and paddled with all his might to the surface. They burst into the sunshine, gasping for breath. Shampoo clung to Mousse's feathers, digging her claws into him, but Mousse didn't flinch. He waved in and out of the rapids, and they were almost on the shore. He clenched his muscles and with a loud _'oompfh'_, they both landed on the riverbank, heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

Shampoo coughed powerfully, heaving up large amounts of water onto the sand. She shivered as her waterlogged fur clung to her frame, the frigid wind cutting her to the bone. She licked her paw in vain as she tried to dry herself off, when she suddenly felt something warm press against her.

It was Mousse. His outer feathers were wet, but the downy ones close to his body were warm and dry. He fluffed them up against her until she stopped shivering, and although she would have normally smacked him under normal circumstances, she was far too cold to do so now.

"Are you alright Shampoo?" he asked, the water sliding off his outer feathers with ease.

"Y-yes. Shampoo alright," she replied, her voice trembling. "Mousse...you save Shampoo. You could have drown. "

"I had to, Shampoo," Mousse replied, pausing. "I love you."

"Shampoo know," she replied, letting herself be enveloped in the warmth for a moment. "Mousse really are stupid!" She paused for a moment before speaking again.

"Mousse?" she said, turning to face him, her eyes looking down.

"Yes?" Mousse replied eagerly

"Th-thank you." Shampoo said, lifting her eyes to his gaze

"Of course, Shampoo. Anytime," he smiled, shaking the droplets from his feathers "We can stay here until you dry off. I don't want you to catch cold."

"Shampoo rest for while." she said, curling her body up into the warmth, slowly shutting her eyes. Mousse didn't argue, and wrapped his long neck around her. Shampoo fell into the deep darkness of sleep, and remembered nothing more.

* * *

_A group of school-aged boys were laughing. They were looming over the body of a very small, weak looking boy laying face down on the ground. The small boy was scrambling his hands in front of him, trying to find his glasses._

_"Looking for these?" a large muscled boy said, dangling a pair of coke bottle glasses in the air. "Whatssa matter four-eyes, can't you see where you're goin'?" The other boys cackled in agreement. "Maybe if you didn't need such ridiculous glasses you'd be able to see this coming!" The large boy swung his leg and kicked the small dark-haired boy in the chest, making him cry out in agony._

_"I heard he still wets the bed! How pathetic!" taunted another boy. "_ _What's the matter loser? Can't go stick your nose in books without your idiot glasses?" Mousse began to cry out as he struggled to see what was in front of him, but was unable to without his glasses. He was kicked again in the chest, so hard that he screamed as tears ran down his face._

_"Hey, whaddya say we take little shrimpy here and hang him upside down from a tree branch without his pants? He'll probably pee himself! Betcha no one will even come looking for a pathetic little loser like him!" Mousse covered his face sobbing as he curled into a ball._

_"No!" cried Mousse. "Stop it, please! It hurts!" sobbed the small, trembling, defenseless boy. The bully raised his leg again, prepping his stance to kick Mousse square in the back. _

_Suddenly, a female voice broke through the laughter of the taunting boys, grabbing the foot that was aimed for poor Mousse. In a flash of purple, the large boy who had kicked young Mousse now lay with his face in the dirt._

_ "Leave him alone!" Shampoo shouted in a rage. "Cowards! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"_

_"Oh look, Shampoo thinks we should leave stupid little Moussey-poo alone!" taunted one of the other boys. _

_"I'll fight anybody who thinks it's fair to fight someone who can't fight back!" Shampoo yelled in return, taking a martial arts stance. "Four against one half your size is hardly fair!"_

_"Oh yeah?" taunted the boy menacingly. "You and what army?"_

_"Me and THIS ARM-IE!" Shampoo screeched as she punched the taunting boy full force, sending him flying into some nearby trees, knocking him unconscious. The remaining boys stood in shock at the strength of this young woman. They cowardly began to scramble in a cloud of dust, leaving Mousse face down in the dirt, his face streaming with tears as he tried in vain to see what was in front of him, searching in vain for his glasses. Suddenly, his glasses were pushed back onto his face, and he could see again. He looked up, and a small girl about his age looked down at him with concerned, luminous eyes._

_"Are you alright?" Shampoo asked. "Stupid sons of a crawdad picking on someone half their size! I showed them what happens when they fight like cowards!"_

_Mousse looked up at Shampoo, and nodded. "I-I-I'm alright," he sniffled, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying in front of Shampoo. "Th-th-thanks." He couldn't help but stare at the purple-haired girl who rescued him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life._

_"It's alright. Those of us who study the art honorably know better than to let someone be hurt in an unfair match," She smiled at him. "Do you need someone to walk you home?"_

_"Al-al-alright," replied Mousse nervously, completely in awe of his purple-haired rescuer. "M-m-m-my house is just over that way." He could hardly remember how to speak when he looked into Shampoo's luminous, beautiful eyes. _

_Shampoo walked beside Mousse to his house up to the door. She followed him inside to his bedroom, and Mousse turned to look at her. _

_"D-d-do you want to play?" he asked eagerly, gulping nervously, expecting her to say no. Shampoo nodded, and Mousse picked up a box and brought it over to her. In it were a few small wooden cars and puppets. Most boys wanted to play with swords and other weapons, yet sweet gentle Mousse did not. It was quite adorable. Shampoo grinned and picked out a cat puppet. Mousse was ecstatic - nobody had EVER wanted to play with him before. _

_"I don't get to play very much," Shampoo responded. "I have to train all the time."_

_"Well let's play!" replied Mousse, sounding much more confident that Shampoo hadn't teased him about his choice of toys or his giant glasses. He took a duck puppet on his hand and began to make quacking sounds. "This is Mu-Mu Chan! He loves to eat ice cream!"_

_Shampoo giggled, responding with the cat puppet. "My name is Neko and I like eating ducks that eat ice cream!" Mousse giggled as Shampoo chased him around the room with the cat puppet. They played for hours, building houses out of wooden blocks, setting up a farm with the puppets, and Shampoo even let Mousse read her a story from one of his books. Shampoo would have never admitted it, but she didn't know how to read, nor had she had anybody read to her before. She quite enjoyed the adventures Mousse told her from just a bunch of paper pages. _

_It was a great time for Mousse. No one had ever wanted his company before, or seemed interested in what he had to say. For the first time in his life, Mousse had a friend. He liked the feeling a lot._

_Before long, it was almost sunset, and Shampoo needed to get home. "Let's play again sometime!" said Mousse as he waved to her. "Maybe you don't get to play that much, but you can always come over and play with me whenever you want!"_

_Shampoo smiled, and walked off into the sunset. Mousse smiled as he waved, and looked forward to seeing Shampoo again soon. He felt himself blushing profusely, completely lovestruck by the beautiful Shampoo._

* * *

Shampoo woke from her deep sleep, purring at the warmth and dryness that surrounded her. Her head pounded, as if she had been through some great ordeal. Then she remembered crossing the river, flailing to the surface as the current washed her away, and being pulled to shore. Mousse had saved her from drowning in the rapids!

Shampoo gazed around her and realized that she was laying on the floor of a warm, dry cave. A bed of soft moss had been draped over her, and a small pile of sliced fish lay beside her. She also heard the cascading of what sounded like a waterfall. The cave must have been directly above it. Shampoo saw a diamond shaped silhouette in the cave entrance. The figure turned around, smiling at her as she stretched and yawned awake.

"Feeling better?" asked Mousse, padding towards her. "This cave was warm and dry. I wanted to give you a chance to dry out. You should try and eat." Shampoo suddenly realized how utterly ravenous she was, and bit into a piece of fish eagerly. It was so good, she almost passed out. She ate and ate until the pile was finished, and lay back contentedly. It was only in that moment Shampoo realized it was already almost past sunset.

"Mousse...you do all this for Shampoo?" she asked, shyly averting her eyes.

"Of course I did." Mousse replied.

"Why?"

"You were hurt, Shampoo. I'd do anything to keep you safe. I love you."

Shampoo knew Mousse loved her. That much had been clear since they were both 3 years old. It was pretty much second nature by now - Mousse trailed after her, proposing left and right like sort of lovesick puppy. Yet Shampoo realized, as she thought to herself, she had never actually given much thought as to why.

"But..._why_, Mousse?" asked Shampoo "Why you love Shampoo?"

"Because it's my responsibility." replied Mousse calmly

"Aiyah?"

"I loved you from the first moment I ever saw you, the day you stopped the other children from tormenting me because of my eyesight. I never stopped loving you from then on. So I have a responsibility to you, Shampoo. To love you, and to protect you." said Mousse, his blue eyes staring intensely into hers.

"Even though Shampoo bride-groom to Ranma?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face, a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Yes," Mousse replied _"Forever."_

"Mousse...you no have to, you know," said Shampoo as she looked back at his intense gaze. "No one ever ask you to do this."

"They didn't have to. It's built in," Mousse replied as he padded back to the cave entrance, gazing into the red and orange hues of the setting sun. "Has been ever since the dawn of time, when the first man and woman came together and brought life to the whole earth with their love, making an eternal promise to her. To fight for her when she's in danger, to laugh with her when she's happy, to hold her when she's lonely. To be there when she needed him, no matter what, always," he said, gazing into the setting sun, his silhouette crisp against the light. "And so for you, I shall."

Shampoo had never heard such wise words from someone she thought of so poorly. For once, she didn't think of him as a doormat at all. Looking at him that night, he seemed so wise, and ancient - like the first man who had ever walked the earth. In her mind's eye she saw not Mousse the duck, but Mousse the man, in a way she never had before - his ebony locks waving against the sunset, his dark eyes focused on the horizon. He was kind, loyal, and true - he would do anything for her without question, and love her unconditionally. Although she would never admit it, somewhere deep inside, Shampoo admired him in that moment, and hoped that one day, she could be like him.


	5. When the Wind Blows

The next morning, Shampoo's coat had dried out enough for them to continue onwards. They walked in silence for most of the day, eventually making their way up in elevation at a chain of small mountains covered in scraggly pines reaching into the sky. Clouds rolled by in the breeze, the sun beaming down between them, illuminating the vast horizon.

They had ascended to the top of a small mountain when loud honking was heard above them. Mousse looked to the sky intensely, as if he were listening to something.

"Mousse?" questioned Shampoo, looking up as she saw geese flying in the opposite direction "Are goose talking?"

"Yeah," replied Mousse "It's hard to make out, but I think they're trying to warn us. Sounds like there's a gust of wind coming."

"Gust of wind?" Shampoo tilted her head inquisitively "Why they warn us about that? It only wind."

"Dunno, maybe they were just being nice." Mousse replied, when suddenly he was swept off his feet, vanishing from sight.

"_Mousse!_" shouted Shampoo in confusion, realizing that she too was being swept sideways by the powerful wind. She dug her claws into the rocks to hold on, unable to get sight of what had happened to Mousse. "_Mousse, where are you?_" she shouted in vain as the wind deafened her calls.

Shampoo braced herself as the wind kept blowing, closing her eyes as the dirt pummeled against her face. Finally, the wind gust died off, and Shampoo was able to get her bearings once again. She shook the dust from her coat and scanned for Mousse. "Mousse, are you here?" she called into the nearby trees "Mousse, where are you?" Suddenly, Shampoo heard a faint voice coming from the mountainside.

"_Shampoo, I'm over here!_"

"Keep talking, Mousse! Shampoo come to you!" Shampoo followed the faint sound of Mousse's voice as it grew louder. It led her to a dropoff on the mountainside. She slunk down the rocks to the edge and finally saw the white diamond shape of Mousse in a small tree sticking out of the cliffside. "_Mousse?_"

"Shampoo! I'm down here!" he said, looking up at her from far below, plastered on a scraggly branch. "I'm in this tree!"

"Come out and get up here!" Shampoo shouted down

"I can't!" Mousse replied "My foot is stuck!" Mousse knocked his foot up and down, showing her that it was wedged in the 'V' of the branch.

"Well unstuck it then!" shouted Shampoo, but Mousse shook his head.

"I've been trying, but it's no good. I can't peck the wood either, it's solid as a rock! But hey, look!" Mousse said, gesturing with his wing "There's apples in this tree!" He pecked a plump apple off the nearby branch and swallowed it "Tasty!"

"Stupid Mousse! Apples no help in this mess!" Shampoo replied in annoyance. She gasped as she looked down, astounded by the sheer drop to the ground below. "Shampoo come down and help you." Shampoo wound her slender cat body along the steep cliffside as she made her way down to where Mousse was stuck.

The wind gusted again, plastering her to the cliff wall as she braced herself to endure it. Mousse quacked in terror as the wind shoved him off the branch with it's dramatic power, leaving him dangling, his jammed foot the only thing keeping him from falling several stories. The wind shook his body like a ragdoll, rattling the apples in the branches, and Shampoo could do nothing until the wind stopped. Mousse screeched as his body dangled like a cat toy from the tree.

"Shampoo! I'm gonna f-fall!" he cried out in fear, covering his eyes with his wings. His glasses teetered from his neck precariously.

"Shampoo coming, Mousse! _Don't_ fall!" she responded, padding her way towards him carefully. She reached the roots of the small tree, pressing her paw against the slim trunk.

"Shampoo no think tree hold both cat and duck weight. Try come to Shampoo." she said

"I told you Shampoo, my foot is stuck!" Mousse replied, still covering his face with his wings.

Shampoo growled back in annoyance. Mousse peeked through his feathers and quacked in panic "Whoa! Everything looks so small from up here!" Mousse exclaimed, flailing his wings in vain as his foot refused to move.

"Stop that Mousse!" shouted Shampoo "Stay still and Shampoo come to you!". Shampoo softly pressed her paw to the tree trunk and carefully made her way to where Mousse was stuck. She clung to the wood as the wind howled again, shaking the both of them with its power. The wind died down, and Shampoo took her chance.

"Hold still!" Shampoo instructed him as she grabbed his foot in her mouth and yanked hard. Mousse let out a surprised quack when it was suddenly released from the entrapment.

"Now get off tree before fall down!" instructed Shampoo "Hurry!" Shampoo and Mousse carefully made their way back to the cliffside. Shampoo jumped when she heard a distressed quack and a snap, as the wind smacked into them both again. The tree was going to fall! Before she could even think, she flung herself to the cliffside and grabbed Mousse by the neck as the tree plummeted to the ground several stories below, quacking in a panic. She held on tightly with her mouth, scrambling her claws on the smooth rocks as the wind seemed determined to dislodge them. They clenched their eyes shut until the wind suddenly stopped again, and Shampoo dragged Mousse into the trees. She set him down next to her as he flopped over, breathing heavily.

"Sh-Shampoo! You saved me!" He spoke when he had regained his breath, massaging his sore neck with his wing "Thank you!"

"Now we even!" said Shampoo somewhat indignantly, exhaustion in her voice. "Now Shampoo save Mousse. You welcome!"

"I would have been dead for sure...thanks, Shampoo." Mousse said with a grateful smile

"Stupid duck! Shampoo just repaying debt for saving from drowning!" she replied, licking her paw and wiping her face "Shampoo always pay back debt. Always."

"Thanks, Shampoo," chuckled Mousse in his reply "I owe you one!"

* * *

That night, Mousse and Shampoo found shelter in the tall grass. Although it wasn't as sheltered as a cave or alcove, it was warm and dry, and would keep them well hidden from predators.

"I'm so sore," said Mousse, rubbing his shoulder. "That whole wind ordeal really took a lot out of me."

Shampoo snorted. "Wasn't exactly easy saving duck from tree either! Shampoo sore in places Shampoo not know she had!"

Mousse laughed. "Yeah, it's been pretty horrible since this whole journey started. Seems we get through one obstacle and find ourselves tied in another." He sighed, looking up to the sky dotted with stars.

"Nature just horrible," Shampoo replied, licking her paw and wiping her face. "Scary and horrible. We have so much more to go, too!"

Mousse paused in deep thought for a minute as he gazed at the sky, and stood up. "Hey, Shampoo...come with me," he said, gesturing her with his wing. Shampoo grunted in annoyance. "Come on Shampoo," Mousse said eagerly. "There's something I want to show you."

"Oh Mousse, Shampoo exhausted. It scary out there. Go sleep now." she complained.

"Come on, Shampoo. Please." Mousse pleaded. Shampoo rolled her eyes at him and begrudgingly stood up.

"This better be worth Shampoo time," Shampoo groaned. "Even great beauty need beauty sleep!"

Mousse chuckled in response. "Come on, follow me," he said, leading Shampoo out into the grassland. He stood still for a moment looking towards the horizon. Shampoo began to grumble when all of a sudden, Mousse gently swept his wing over the grass, releasing an array of bright fireflies, gently drifting into the air and illuminating his face. Shampoo looked on in awe as the fireflies floated gently towards her face, one landing on her nose. She pawed at it, watching it float away into the sky again.

"When I was little, my grandfather used to take me out in the grassland like this. I was scared back then...scared of everything, really because of my terrible eyesight," Mousse said. "The dark terrified me the most, because I felt even more blind than I already was. Grandfather took me out here on a night like this, and when he moved his arms through the grass, the fireflies came out, and I wasn't scared anymore."

Shampoo gazed at Mousse in awe as the fireflies surrounded him like little stars floating in the dark. Mousse opened his wing again and gently ran it through the grass, releasing even more tiny lights.

"He told me sometimes you have to get through your fear to see the beauty on the other side," Mousse said. "After that, I wasn't scared of the dark anymore." Shampoo waved her paw through the grass, her eyes glowing with wonder as the fireflies danced into the sky. She swiped her tail, releasing more, and laughed.

Mousse began to wade through the grass with his wings extended, releasing the fine floating lights as he moved. Shampoo followed, frolicking in a figure eight pattern, pawing at the fireflies the illuminated the darkness.

"Even though it's hard out here, it's nice to have a moment like this where it's not so bad," Mousse smiled, surrounded by a cloud of the glowing fireflies. "We'll make it home somehow, and I won't stop believing it until we do." Shampoo was giggling as her fur was glowing with fireflies as she pawed them.

"Come on, let's get some rest. I've got a lesson for you tomorrow, so sleep tight." Mousse smiled, and he and Shampoo headed back to their sheltered spot.

"Thank you Mousse," Shampoo said after she had settled back into the grass again. "That...that was nice. Fireflies so beautiful."

_'Not as beautiful as you,' _he thought, gazing at Shampoo tenderly."You're welcome, Shampoo," Mousse replied with a yawn. "Good-night." It didn't take long for the exhausted duck and cat to drift into sleep as fireflies danced around them, illuminating the blackness of night.

* * *

"You'll never catch anything if you're not patient."

"Shampoo patient! Soon Shampoo catch fish even better than Mousse!"

The sun was shining brightly on a small, clear pond in the early morning. Mousse floated, bobbing diving as he caught fish, flinging them on the shore. Shampoo sat on a log nearby, her tail bobbing in the nearby water.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work. Fish can't resist anything that looks like a worm." Mousse said as he waded.

"_Worm?_" Shampoo exclaimed angrily with a hiss "Shampoo beautiful tail no look like _worm_!"

"Well no, not to me Shampoo! But to a fish, they can't really tell the difference!" Mousse replied, as Shampoo reached out and smacked him with her paw.

"Shampoo coat plush and beautiful, not like _you,_ ugly duck!" she shouted "Now Mousse quiet! Shampoo concentrate!" Mousse continued to add to his pile of fish, and Shampoo grumbled as she had yet to catch any. She flicked the tip of her tail in the water, but fish seemed determined not to bite.

Suddenly, Shampoo meowed a yelp in surprise as she flipped her tail from the pond. In a flash of water with a sunbeam shining through, a fish flew from the end of Shampoo's tail, landing neatly on the shore in a graceful arch.

"Shampoo did it! _Shampoo did it!_" she mewed excitedly, her eyes beaming with satisfaction as she brought her paws together. The fish flopped on the shore, and was significantly larger than some of the others Mousse had already caught. "Shampoo do better than Mousse on first try!" She curled her tail around her body, quite pleased with herself. _"Ha! Take that Mousse!"_

Mousse laughed deeply. "So the student has become the master! Just like in the Karate Kid!"

Shampoo tilted her head in question as she held her tail against her. "Karate..._kid_? What that, Mousse?"

"You know...the Karate Kid! The boy, Daniel, learns from a martial arts master and manages to be even better than him," Mousse replied, Shampoo not seeming to fully understand. "Haven't you ever watched TV, Shampoo?" asked Mousse

"Shampoo hasn't! It no matter anyhow! That not even real!" she mewed in reply

"It is too! How else could they show it on TV?" said Mousse as he used a sharp rock to slice a fish, when he quacked in surprise as a pebble flew and hit him on the side of his head, knocking him onto his face, dislodging his glasses.

"Mousse, you about as smart as that rock!" Shampoo snickered. There was a brief moment of silence. Shampoo and Mousse stared at each other for a moment before they both broke down in laughter. Mousse stood himself back up and straightened out his glasses.

"Alright, alright Shampoo! You win!" Mousse laughed. Suddenly, Mousse shouted as a hawk swooped down from the sky and gripped it's talons into one of his fish, attempting to fly off with the spoils.

"Hey!" shouted Mousse as he fumbled over to the hawk, who was struggling to lift off the ground with the fish's weight. "That's mine, you thief!" Mousse leapt forward and clamped his bill onto the fish's tail, but the hawk continued flapping it's wings powerfully. The hawk lifted it's body into the air, dragging the glasses-wearing duck behind it through the grass and dirt, yet Mousse refused to let go. Shampoo watched from the shore with a grimace at the idiot duck. Finally, the hawk swept it's powerful wings and Mousse lost his grip on the fish, tumbling backwards, eventually coming to a stop, his glasses hanging off the side of his head.

_"Oompf!_" exclaimed Mousse, his legs flailing in the air as he came to a stop. "Fine! Take my fish, you stupid jerk!" He ruffled his feathers angrily and fixed his glasses back into place.

"Mousse!" Shampoo scolded him. "That hawk could have eat you! Do you realize how painful that would be? For_hawk_?"

Mousse didn't seem affected by her comment. He tried to smooth out his feathers calmly, but they kept sticking up awkwardly. "I think we better call it a night. Come on, I saw a cave a little farther back. We can stop there until morning."

* * *

_Shampoo and Mousse met up to play together whenever she was able to get away from training, even just for a little while. Mousse always looked forward to her visits more than any other thing in his entire life. His heart would race every time he saw her, and he never felt such happiness with anyone like he did with her. _

_Shampoo was the only person who treated him like an actual friend - all the other village children teased and mocked him whenever they got a free chance. Mousse was kind and gentle - and in the Amazon culture, such qualities were considered an unworthy failure. To everyone, that is, except Shampoo. She would come and play with him, while he chattered on to her like a monkey in a tree for hours. Mousse never thought he'd have a friend like Shampoo - someone who actually wanted to be in his company._

_One day, Mousse and Shampoo were building a house together with blocks. Mousse was blushing profusely, bursting with a question he had been dying to ask Shampoo. She must have picked up on his nervousness, because she looked at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Mousse? You're acting weird. What's wrong?" she asked_

_"Well...it's just...uhh-" Mousse stumbled, trying to find his words. "Sh-Sh-Shampoo? D-d-do you think you will ever get married?"_

_"Yes, of course I will!" Shampoo replied confidently. "Once I'm the best warrior in the whole village, I will marry a strong man, and bring honor like an Amazon should."_

_Mousse paused in his reply, looking down shyly. "When I grow up, I want to marry you." he said._

_Shampoo was so taken aback she couldn't help but burst out with laughter. She and MOUSSE, married? It was the weirdest thing she had ever heard in her entire life. _

_"Please don't laugh at me. I was being serious." Mousse replied, looking down at his hands, somewhat sadly._

_"I wasn't laughing at you. It was just an odd thing to say. I wasn't expecting it, that's all."_

_"You're not mad?" Mousse asked, playing with his fingers nervously. Shampoo had never known her friend to ever be so quiet or reserved in a moment!_

_"No, of course not! I bet it was the nicest proposal anyone ever had! And I'm sure I'll hear quite a few!"_

_"So...would you want to marry me someday?" Mousse replied, looking up at her hopefully. _

_Shampoo frowned. "Oh, Mousse...you just don't understand," she sighed "I have to marry only the strongest man, Mousse. A man who is so powerful, he could even best me in combat. I must uphold the honor as a woman of the Amazon tribe, and only the best of men will do."_

_"Oh..." replied Mousse sadly. "It's just...I like being with you a lot, Shampoo. You're the only friend I've ever had."_

_"I like being with you too, Mousse. But...you just aren't strong," Shampoo replied, her face softening. "Please understand, Mousse...I have no choice but to only marry the strongest man, the man who can best even me."_

_"Yeah..." Mousse replied quietly "It's okay. I understand." _

_Shampoo smiled back at him, noticing his sadness. "Come on, let's play some more. We have a long time before we grow up. This house isn't going to build itself!"_

_Mousse smiled back, although it felt forced. He played with Shampoo the rest of the day, until the sun began to set. Shampoo left for home, walking away into the sunset. Mousse had seen her walking home a thousand times, but each and every time, he was stunned by how beautiful she was. _

_As the days went on, Mousse began to notice how popular Shampoo was with the other village students. She was the object of almost every boy's attention these days. They were all becoming masters of their art, and would have the right to challenge Shampoo for her hand someday. Strong, muscular, quick, agile - and perfectly good eyesight. What chance did he possibly stand against them? The feeling was overwhelming - he'd never be able to be with Shampoo, no matter how much he loved her._

_One afternoon after witnessing a crowd of boys oogling over Shampoo, Mousse walked home with his head held low. He hated seeing those other boys trying to get Shampoo's attention - and, more importantly - he hated how she was noticing them back. It made his heart sink every single time. He was so down, he didn't even notice the person standing in front of his house. He walked straight into the man with a crash, falling on his rear. Mousse rubbed his bottom as he stood up, and fixed his glasses, only to notice that he had walked directly into his grandfather. Normally he'd have been ecstatic to see him - but after seeing Shampoo flirting with the other boys, nothing could make him feel better._

_"H-hello, Grandfather." said Mousse, his voice quite depressed as he held his head down._

_"Hey, what's wrong there Mousse?" Grandfather said as he noticed Mousse's solemn expression. "You look lower than a newly planted seed."_

_"Well..." Mousse replied. "It...it's hard to explain, Grandfather."_

_"Hey, come on there now. Let's go inside and we can talk about this, man to man," Grandfather replied. "I've been around a long time son, tell me all about it and I'll throw my two cents in."_

_Mousse nodded and he walked with his grandfather into the house. They sat down across from each other._

_"Alright, Mousse. Now tell me what's on your mind." Grandfather said, looking kindly at his grandson._

_"Well...Grandfather...you see..there's this girl-"_

_"Oh, a WOMAN! You didn't say we were talking about a WOMAN!"_

_Mousse felt the heat in his face as he blushed profusely. "H-her name is Shampoo, and she's my best friend," Mousse paused for a moment. "I...I love her, grandfather. I loved her the first time I ever saw her."_

_"Ah...love at first sight. It's a beautiful thing. A true connection like that is rare, like a white deer." _

_"Yeah...she's incredible. She's kind, and beautiful, and..." Mousse sighed. "Oh grandfather, she's got these eyes...and...and-"_

_"Sounds like quite the woman!"_

_"But she wants to marry the strongest man, not someone like me," Mousse said, drooping his head in despair. "I'll never get to be with a woman like her."_

_Grandfather paused for a moment, stroking his chin in deep thought before replying."Well, sounds to me like you ain't doing your part, Mousse."_

_"Wh-what? How can you be on her side, grandfather?"_

_"Think of it from her point of view, Mousse. See, the laws say she has to marry a strong man, and for a man to be strong, he has to work for it. If you just got handed a woman like that, it'd be easier than cuttin' lard. Then you'd not have to do any work, and that ain't good for your character."_

_"But...I don't want character! I just want to be with Shampoo! I love her!" exclaimed Mousse._

_"I know you do, son! And you can keep lovin' her till the cows come home! But if you wanna be with that woman, you gotta do your fair share. You gotta meet destiny halfway. The world only helps those who help themselves." Grandfather replied._

_"But how can I? I can't see my own hand in front of my face. How can I possibly master my own art if I can't even do that?" replied Mousse sadly._

_"Listen, son. If you have a dream, you have to do everything in your power to try to get it. Don't let anything - not glasses or other boys- NOTHIN' stop you. Look, Mousse...I'm gonna help you get this girl. When I was young, I was an apprentice to a master of hidden weapons. It's the best fighting style there is - no one can see the threat you really are. I've wanted to teach you for a long time. I was going to wait until you were a little older, but seems to me the current situation is callin' for it. Come on, let's go out back, and I'll teach you everything you need to know," Grandfather replied with a smile. "I love you, grandson. I won't give up on you, eyesight or not!"_

_From that day on, Mousse vowed he would train as hard as he possibly could to become strong enough to win Shampoo's hand. It was hard work - his eyesight made lessons difficult and tedious, but he stayed persistent, and Grandfather never gave up on Mousse's capability despite his handicap. Mousse had never had drive or determination like this before. Each day, he grew stronger and more agile as he practiced the art of hidden weapons - and no matter what happened, he would always recall his grandfather's wise words, and meet destiny in the middle to be the kind of man the laws deemed worthy to marry Shampoo. _


	6. A Funny Feeling

Mousse and Shampoo had settled for the night in a hillside cave not far from where Mousse had gotten stuck in the tree. It was warm and dry, lined with plush, soft moss. The night sky was black outside, dotted with tiny stars glistening in the dark, the chatter of a small duck and cat echoing the cave walls.

"No way!" exclaimed Mousse in disbelief

"Yes way!"

"So you're saying Ryoga and Ukyo are... are an _item_?"

"Shampoo _saw_ them!" she replied "Behind Tendo training hall, when they think no one see them!"

"You're kidding!" Mousse chuckled "I don't believe you!"

"Is true!" Shampoo shouted, slapping Mousse with her paw "Shampoo saw them behind dojo..._kissing_!" she giggled, holding a paw up to her mouth.

"Ryoga, you sly dog!" exclaimed Mousse "I knew they liked each other...I guess I didn't realize they liked each other _that_ much!"

"Guess silly piglet no have to hide in Akane bed any more!" Shampoo replied, and they laughed for a long moment. Mousse and Shampoo regarded each other warmly. It was nice to have a moment like this, Shampoo thought. The last couple of days had been dreadful to say the least. Talking about home was comforting, not to mention fun - albeit somewhat scandalous!

"Well, if you think that's good-" whispered Mousse "You'll never guess what I saw at the dojo last month."

"_Oh?_" inquired Shampoo "Well, spill!"

"Well, I went by one day to use one of the training halls to practice. I was thirsty, so I went out to the kitchen to get some water. I passed by the living room and saw Kuno and Nabiki on the couch..._holding hands_!" Mousse said enthusiastically. He grinned profusely, awaiting Shampoo's response.

Shampoo scowled at him. "Mousse, that not news! Nabiki have Kuno eating out of palm of hand for months now! Mousse need better story than _that_!"

"Oh..." Mousse trailed off in a chuckle "Hrmmm. You got me there. Guess I didn't get the memo."

"Memo? Mousse, you no even get _hint_!" she laughed

Mousse and Shampoo gazed out the cave entrance at the incredible view of the heavens. The night sky was illuminated with endless stars.

"Mousse?" Shampoo asked. "You _sure_ we are going right way still?"

"I _know_ we are, Shampoo. I can use my map." replied Mousse, gesturing with his head to the gorgeous blanket of stars.

"_Map?_" asked Shampoo. "Those just stars, Mousse."

"Oh, they're more than just _that_, Shampoo! The stars are a map you know. By knowing where _they_ are, you can figure out where _you _are."

"But how you know which star which?"

"Like this, Shampoo. That's the North Star," said Mousse, pointing with his wing to a singular bright star in the sky, brighter than any of the others. "My grandfather taught me that when I was little because he was worried I'd get lost with my bad eyesight. He always said as long as you can find the North Star, you can find your way home," Mousse said. "Some people call it Polaris, but no matter where you are, it doesn't move, and you can use the other stars to figure out where you need to go."

"_Really?_" replied Shampoo, her voice filled with wonder. "Shampoo never knew stars do that. How you know what sky look like where we go?"

"Sometimes, I would go out and lay on the roof of the cafe and look at the stars like I used to with him. Between that and the sun, we'll be able to get home," Mousse said. "On one side of the North Star is the Big Dipper, and on the other is Cassiopeia. They are always opposite each other. Even though they move during the night, the stars on the outside always point to the North Star, which doesn't move."

Shampoo stared intensely at the sky and pouted a little, squinting her eyes. "Mousse, Shampoo no can tell which star which!"

"Look there, see handle of the dipper over there? Just follow that and it points right to the North Star," Mousse explained as Shampoo's eyes followed his wing pointing in the sky. "If you follow the middle star of Cassiopeia, it points to it as well."

"Oh!" gasped Shampoo, her eyes sparkling in the starlight. "Shampoo see it! _Shampoo see it!_" she pointed with her paw excitedly. "Mousse, what other constellation are there?"

"Well, many of them are named after people and animals. There's a lot!"

"Any cat stars?" asked Shampoo eagerly.

"We can't see it tonight, but there is the cat constellation, Felis, the lynx Lynceus, and the lion, Leo. No ducks though." Mousse replied.

"Nobody want name stars after _duck_," Shampoo giggled. "Not nearly important enough," Shampoo paused before speaking again. "Mousse, you grandfather spend much time with you," Shampoo said, gazing at Mousse. "You talk about him lots."

"Yeah," said Mousse with a far off smile. "He showed me so many great things. You know, he's the one who helped me learn the art of hidden weapons. Even though my eyesight was so poor, he was one of the only people who believed I could still become a master despite it. I don't think I'd have even tried half as hard if it weren't for him." A flash of light appeared as a shooting star grazed the sky.

"Oh, Shampoo, look!" said Mousse "A shooting star!"

_"Oh!"_ replied Shampoo, her eyes reflecting the starlight "It so beautiful!"

"I'll let you have this one. Make a wish!"

"Oh..." replied Shampoo, closing her eyes as if she was concentrating very intensely. She opened them again and gazed at Mousse.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, his deep blue eyes gazing into her.

"Shampoo can no tell! Or no come true!" she smiled. She touched her nose to Mousse's beak gently as she purred softly. "Good-night, Mousse." Shampoo yawned and curled her tail around herself.

Mousse smiled sheepishly, and yawned in return. Then, quietly - almost so quiet that Shampoo nearly missed it - she heard him whisper gently into the dark. "Good-night, Shampoo. I love you."

Shampoo hesitated, opening one eye to look at Mousse. He had tucked his head under a wing and softly snored. Shampoo stared at him for a brief moment, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shampoo and Mousse went fishing in the small creek near the cave they had slept in. Once they had their fill of breakfast, they continued on following the sun. The landscape had begun to change as they ascended to the higher mountains. The trees were much taller here, mostly large pines, spread farther apart as many paths wound between them. The sun's rays were significantly dimmed by the large pine branches. There was hardly a sound in the forest around them - not a bird, or even a squirrel moved in the trees.

They had stopped to rest in a small clearing of soft pine needles. Shampoo quietly cleaned her fur as Mousse sat across from her, deep in thought.

"Shampoo?" said Mousse, his eyes searching Shampoo's form as she looked at him.

"Yes?" she replied, staring back at him intently.

"These past few days have been...well-" Mousse stumbled, trying to find his words "Well...they've been really...great. And fun!" He averted his eyes from her shyly until he spoke again. "It's sure been an adventure."

"Yes, it has," Shampoo replied, staring at Mousse kindly, smiling "Some sure adventure."

"I can't believe we made it this far," Mousse laughed "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my whole life."

"Shampoo too," she replied, giggling with her paw over her mouth. Mousse smiled at her, and she blushed.

"You know, Shampoo," said Mousse, looking directly into Shampoo's eyes "It could be like this every day. Even after we get home. Every day could be an adventure...together."

Shampoo laughed deeply at his statement, her cheeks blushing slightly. But just as suddenly as she had done so, she averted her eyes from him, staring into the horizon.

"Aiyah. But it no can."

"What?" exclaimed Mousse sadly, his wings drooping "Why not, Shampoo? Haven't you enjoyed our time together?"

"Shampoo...Shampoo have," she replied, still averting her eyes "But when Shampoo get home, she marry Ranma, her bride-groom. It is Amazon law."

"Shampoo...I thought...after all this time together, that maybe we'd finally..." Mousse stammered, the despair palpable in his voice "That maybe, you and I...that we could-"

Shampoo looked into his eyes coldly "Well, you wrong, Mousse. Shampoo love Ranma, and will marry him. That never change. Not now, not ever."

"Not...not ever?" Mousse looked into her eyes, tears glistening behind his blue irises. "I...I just thought that maybe-"

"Well, you think wrong, Mousse," replied Shampoo coldly "Shampoo marry Ranma. Not ever marry you, stupid duck."

Mousse stared at her in utter defeat, his wings flopped to his sides in sadness. He paused in thought, and then took a deep breath before he replied.

"Then if that's the case, I cannot go home with you." Mousse spoke, his eyes covered by his feathers and glasses as he stared at the ground.

"Mousse, please no say that," Shampoo asked without concern in her voice "We probably almost home by now."

"I cannot go with you back home if I am to watch you marry Ranma. I cannot endure it. For me, it would be a fate worse than death." Mousse replied as a tear slid down his cheek

"Don't speak of death, Mousse. You are alive."

"How can I be alive? I've never lived. I will never truly live without you by my side," Mousse replied, turning to face away from her. "Please Shampoo...after all we've been through together, can you really say from inside your heart that it hasn't changed anything between us?" he looked at her, hopefully.

Shampoo stared at him dead in the eyes, her response cold and barren. "Shampoo rather die than marry you."

Mousse's beak dropped in disbelief as he turned back towards Shampoo. He had never seen her expression so cold in his entire life.

"So this is it, then?" Mousse said, his voice wavering as tears ran down his face. "After everything?"

"Yes." Shampoo responded coldly, and looked away.

"Fine," said Mousse coldly in reply back "Then I can't go with you any farther. I'll go back to the northwest, and go home."

"That be best." replied Shampoo. She didn't even look at him.

"Just follow the sun to the east. You should be able to get home from there."

"Aiyah." Shampoo replied, still coldly looking away.

"Well, then...goodbye, Shampoo." said Mousse, looking back at her in sheer desperation.

"Goodbye, Mousse." replied Shampoo, slinking away into the trees. Soon, she was gone, and Mousse was left to wallow in his tears, turning in defeat to the northwest. He began to head home, his head hanging down low in shame. There was nothing left for him to do here.

He looked back again in longing, but Shampoo was gone. "I'll miss you, Shampoo." he whispered, and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Shampoo walked alone for several hours. The sun moved above her, intense in its heat and brightness. She grumbled to herself quite a bit, still furious at her sparring with Mousse. She had not intended for them to separate on such poor terms, but the stubborn duck just didn't want to hear the truth. She was to marry Ranma, her rightful bridegroom, and that was that. Ranma was the strongest man she had ever known, and in his strength the Amazon bloodline would stay pure and powerful. Great-Grandmother Cologne had raised her to believe that as their most absolute law. Without it, what would they be? The Amazons were a proud female race. Ranma was the clear victor for her husband. No one would ever be able to defeat a man as strong as he.

Yet deep inside, she did feel twisting inside her belly at how she had treated Mousse. She _had_ enjoyed their time together in the wilderness traveling. She had spent more time with Mousse in these last few days than she had ever before, and he had saved her life, risking his own. He went out of his way to keep her comfortable. He made her laugh in his silliness, and for once she could let herself go and be silly too. No one was watching her, to reprimand her if she wasn't holding up to the honor of an Amazon.

It was fun, all the adventures they had up until this point. But stupid Mousse just didn't understand it couldn't change what was. The only way for any of that to change was for another man to beat Ranma in combat, and that would never happen. He was far too powerful an opponent. Shampoo still felt remorse for how she had cut off her friend. She doubted that she'd ever see him again now - not after what she had said. Why would he ever come back after that? Shampoo stopped as she suddenly realized that she would likely never see the kind, gentle Mousse again.

Mousse wasn't as strong as Ranma, but he was still a strong warrior. She would never admit it, but she felt safe with Mousse. His company was not as detestable as she'd conveyed to him. He was gentle, kind and caring - none of the things the Amazons treasured, but deep inside Shampoo wished that there was a place in her culture for qualities like that. But all that was in the past now. He'd go back home, and live his life without her. He'd marry most likely, and father many great Amazon warriors. Shampoo felt herself blush, unsure of this feeling of agitation in her gut. What was this emotion? Could it be that she was actually jealous at the thought of Mousse marrying another? She shook her head in disgust. He was just Mousse, and nothing more. Or was he? She shook her head again, yelling at herself to get such ridiculous thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter how she felt. Great-grandmother would never approve anyway. Stupid Mousse was not worth anything, just as she had said.

She had approached the bank of a small river, following the sun just as Mousse had told her. The river was parallel with the east direction. If she kept following it, she'd likely get out of here. So that's exactly what she did. Shampoo followed that river upstream, stopping to drink and clean her fur. She caught some fish to eat, reminiscing at the memories of doing so with Mousse.

Shampoo had finished her meal at the base of a waterfall, when she heard a deep growl from the forest. She stopped dead in her tracks. That noise terrified her to the bone, but what was it? She decided it was better not to think about that, and continue up the side of the falls. She heard the noise again, and turn around quickly to see if she was being followed. She growled.

Shampoo didn't see any discernible figure behind her, but she knew that she was not alone. Something was watching her. A trained warrior like herself knew when one was being watched. She focused her eyes on the woods where the noise had come from, her eyes narrowing intensely. Suddenly, a large roar come from behind her, and a gigantic paw swiped from the darkness, knocking her off the rock she was on. The roar was so deafening that her heart nearly stopped in terror. Shampoo rolled down the rocks, finally bouncing to a stop. She looked up, and what she saw terrified her to her very core.

A bear - _giant_ bear - loomed over her on the rocks above. The beast was massive, covered in a thick, scraggly black coat, it's head snarled into a tremendous roar. Upon the bear's scalp, the fur was as red as blood, his eyes dark and lifeless. Shampoo gasped when she realized that she indeed was in trouble.


	7. Reunion

This was no ordinary bear - this was Akakabuto, known as the red helmet bear demon. She had heard of him in stories, but it had been rumored he'd been killed long ago. He was the devil of the forest, killing and maiming anything in his path. Bear dogs were trained just for the purpose of hunting such a beast as he. Akakabuto was supposedly dead - yet here she was, cowering in the shadow of what was likely the most fearsome beast in the entire continent.

Akakabuto gazed down at her, his lifeless eyes glazed over as he drooled madly. He roared on his back legs, charging towards the small cat in his way. He swiped at her, his claws as long as butcher knives. Shampoo ran - ran for her life.

She tried to outrun the beast, her chest crying in pain as she tried to catch her breath, but he was right behind her. She wove her slender body in and out of the rocks to try and lose him, but the bear was not deterred. She flung herself up a tree as he roared maddeningly, swiping ferociously. She felt him clip her back leg and yowled in pain, but drug herself up the tree to try and escape him. He was too big to climb the tree, but he refused to back down. He shoved his massive black body against the tree, cracking the trunk and uplifting the roots as if it weigh practically nothing. Shampoo held onto the branch for dear life, shaking in fear as she tried to figure out what to do next.

Shampoo leapt out of the tree and landed with a _'thud_' on the ground, scrambling for her life. She ran and ran, feeling his hot breath on her back paws. She could feel her back leg bleeding from where Akakabuto had slashed her. She ran back towards the waterfall. Her only hope now was to try and lose him by the river, and she might just have a chance.

Shampoo ran, with Akakabuto on her tail, up towards the cliff by the large waterfall. Shampoo was almost to the top of the cliff, her paws slipping and sliding on the loose rocks and she clambered her way to the top. She tried to get her footing but slipped and fell down, her body slamming against the stiff, wiry hair of the demon bear. She bounced onto the rocks below. The bear threw out his paw and slashed open her shoulder, and she screamed in pain. Akakabuto roared, her ears screaming from the terrible sound. Shampoo braced herself to be killed by the monster, curling up her body and covering her face with her paws.

But Shampoo didn't die, although for a second she was convinced she did. A sound came from behind Akakabuto, echoing into the rocks. Even the bear looked behind him, as if confused by the sound. Suddenly a white blaze appeared, latching itself on to the face of the demon. The shape flailed and shook, scratching at Akakabuto's eyes, quacking in anger as it used every ounce of strength to attack the enemy. It was Mousse!

Mousse clamped his beak on the monsters face, and the bear shook his head violently to dislodge the duck. Akakabuto tried to swipe him off with his paws, but Mousse would not let go. He continued to flail his body, scratching his feet into Akakabuto's eyes, quacking angrily.

Shampoo's body was plastered against the rocks below, as she looked on in terror as Mousse attacked the bear. She was in complete shock, as she thought for sure she was dead - yet Mousse had come back to save her. The bear swiped his large paw onto Mousse again, flinging him off his muzzle as if he were nothing more than a peanut, slashing his backside in a flash of blood and feathers as Mousse screamed out in pain. The bear slammed Mousse against the rocks, and the duck lay still. Akakabuto shook his head, and dove his jaws towards where Shampoo was cowering, roaring dangerously.

Mousse flung himself onto the bear before he was able to reach Shampoo, this time clasping his beak on the small of his back, scratching and flailing ferociously. The bear angrily tried to get the duck off his back, writhing his large claws and roaring into the darkness. Akakabuto managed to swipe Mousse once again, flinging him against the rocks, but Mousse counterattacked his face, scratching and pecking at his eyes.

Akakabuto was infuriated. He slammed his head against the rocks to dislodge the duck, and Mousse went tumbling as he did so. The bear had lost all interest in the cat, and wanted nothing more than to destroy this invasive duck. Mousse cowered under the bears legs, swaying back and forth as he avoided his slashes. Mousse darted away towards the large waterfall, and found himself backed against a large dead tree that had fallen over the top of the waterfall. The bear slashed over and over, roaring in rage, as Mousse backed his body up along the branches of the dead tree, his feet slipping on the moss.

Akakabuto pressed himself onto the dead tree, blinded by rage. He didn't notice the crackling sound beneath his feet, and when he went to slash the duck again, he had put his entire weight upon the tree. The wood cracked at the bear's weight, and with a loud roar and a terrified quack, the dead tree crumbled beneath them, sending them both spiraling into the waterfall's depths below.

* * *

Shampoo ran as fast as her legs would take her. Mousse had attacked Akakabuto and lured him to the edge of the waterfall. The bear had stupidly tried to pursue him over the dead tree, and both hand tumbled into the raging falls below. Shampoo ran to the waterfall base, frantically searching for any sign of life.

Mousse had followed her, despite all the terrible things she had said to him. Akakabuto would have surely killed her if Mousse hadn't stopped him. She _had_ to find him in the falls. She cried out his name in vain, searching the pool below.

Shampoo heard a noise in the distance, and saw a small,battered white body hauling itself to the shore, collapsing in the shallows. It was Mousse. His body heaved, his head floating in the shallows where he collapsed. She ran up to where he lay, and was relieved that he was still breathing.

_"Mousse?"_ she asked softly, almost afraid to approach him. His body lay still in the shallows. "Mousse?" Shampoo asked again, her voice full of concern.

Mousse slowly opened his eyes, and turned his head over to Shampoo. He slowly lifted his neck, and looked into her eyes. He smiled. She trotted up to him and nuzzled his face in relief.

"Mousse...oh, _Mousse_!" Shampoo cried. "You come back!"

"Of course I came back. I had to come back. I love you," Mousse replied, standing up in the shallow water, smiling at Shampoo. He noticed the wounds on her shoulder and eyed her with concern. "Oh Shampoo! Are you alright? Your shoulder is hurt!"

"Shampoo okay, Mousse," she paused. "But...Mousse come back...after everything Shampoo say to you..." Shampoo replied, averting her eyes from him.

"None of that matters, Shampoo. I had to know you made it home safely," Mousse replied "I couldn't keep living my life if I never knew for sure."

"Mousse..." whispered Shampoo, as she looked into his eyes intensely "You...you could have die," Shampoo looked to the gashes on his flank. "Oh Mousse...you hurt." She began to gently lick Mousse's lacerated flank.

"I know," replied Mousse. "It's alright. We're safe now." He pressed his beak to her nose, and she purred gently.

"Oh Mousse...I...I-" stumbled Shampoo, but Mousse pressed his wing to her mouth.

"It's alright, Shampoo," he replied "It's alright," he was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to stay with you until we get home safe. Together. I promise that I'll go back to China and leave you alone after that."

Shampoo was speechless, unable to do more than nod in her reply.

"Shampoo?" said Mousse after a moment of silence.

"Yes?"

"Can...can we go fishing now?" Mousse asked. Shampoo smiled at the eagerness and sincerity behind Mousse's gaze. "I'm starving."

"Oh, Mousse...you really _are_ hopeless! But...alright. Let's go fishing!" Shampoo looked to the sky, which was pink with the setting sun. Shampoo noticed Mousse's glasses on the shore and popped them back onto his face. "We better move on then! We still have little time before dark!" said Shampoo, gesturing her tail for Mousse to follow her.

"Yes!" exclaimed Mousse, holding his wings together in excitement "Let's go fishing!"


	8. The Legend of Silver Fang

"Shampoo give _anything_ for hot bath right now!" Shampoo said to Mousse. "Shampoo so sore all over! Not even remember last time was human!"

"Well I can't see the look on everyone's faces when we come strolling up!" said Mousse "Bet they'll be glad to see us!"

Shampoo laughed generously at Mousse "Maybe happy see Shampoo! But they all be unhappy Shampoo not eat Mousse for dinner in woods!"

"Haha, nice one Shampoo," Mousse chuckled "Although, you're probably right." They both laughed in agreement.

Shampoo and Mousse had settled in the hollow of an old tree after they left the base of the waterfall. Although The bear demon did not appear again, neither of them wanted to find out if he had survived the long fall. Up high, hidden away, would be the safest place to spend the night. The tree hollow was cozy, warmed nicely by their body heat, and felt incredibly secure, most importantly. Mousse had only had some minor injuries from the waterfall, and a few gashes on his backside. The wounds were deep, but stopped bleeding. Shampoo licked them clean and pressed soft moss against them to prevent infection. She did the same to her back leg and shoulder where she also had sizable gashes. Once they were fed and wounds were tended to, they curled up in the safety of the hollow feasting on a pile of fresh fish.

"Ahh...full stomach sure feel good." said Shampoo, leaning back and rubbing her full belly.

"Great fish, Shampoo," said Mousse, rubbing his full belly as well "That salmon you caught was as big as a Akakabuto!"

"Smell better though!" Shampoo laughed.

"You know, I'm not surprised you knew about Akakabuto," replied Mousse "But did you ever know there was a story behind that bear?"

"Really, Mousse?"

"Oh yes. Akakabuto has been a legend in the wilderness for a long, long time. I don't know if the bear that attacked us was actually him or not. It could have been one of his sons, or even daughters," said Mousse "Have you ever heard the legend of Silver Fang, the tiger-striped bear dog?"

"No," Shampoo replied in wonder "Please, tell Shampoo!"

"Ok, I'll tell you," Mousse smiled as he began. "Silver Fang was the son of the great bear dog, Rikki, owned by the master hunter, Gohei. Rikki sacrified himself to save Silver Fang when he was just a tiny pup. It was believed that Rikki was killed by Akakabuto. So Gohei decided to take the pup home and train him in the ways of the bear dog. His grandson, Daisuke, became the best of friends with Silver Fang and helped train him. After he became a powerful bear hunting dog, Silver Fang discovered the dog pack in the forest, joining their army against the great bear demon. When he was brought to meet the leader, Silver Fang was shocked to find that the pack leader was his own father, Rikki!"

"Oh!" Shampoo exclaimed, deeply invested in the story "Shampoo heard of bear demon! Never know this story! What happen next?" she begged.

Mousse chuckled "Be patient, Shampoo! I'm getting there! So of course, Rikki didn't recognize his son because he had amnesia. Yet he felt a strong connection with the tiger-striped Akita that he just couldn't explain. So Silver Fang traveled across the land with some of the other dogs in order to recruit more warriors. He met a lot of fine soldiers...there was Ben, the Great Dane, Rikki's platoon leader. Oh, and Cross, the white female soldier, who was one of the strongest of the pack, yet a lot of the others rejected her because she was a female."

"Hmmpf!" snorted Shampoo "That stupid! Female _always_ best warrior!"

"_Naturally_," laughed Mousse "There was John, a childhood friend of Silver Fang who joined the platoon. And Moss, a fine strong fighting dog. They crossed the ocean in order to find Musashi, the greatest fighting dog on the whole planet! It was a grueling journey across the wilderness!"

"Shampoo know how they feel!" she replied, yawning widely

"Awww, poor sleepyhead," Mousse teased "I guess we should get to sleep. I'll tell you more of the story tomorrow night, okay?"

Shampoo smiled at Mousse, her eyes heavy with drowsiness. "Shampoo like that very much. Shampoo look forward to it."

"Me too," Mousse said as he smiled at her affectionately. He yawned as well, and tucked his head under his wing. "Good-night, Shampoo."

"Night-night, Mousse." Shampoo purred, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Shampoo and Mousse had ascended one of the largest mountains in their path so far. Although it was autumn in the rest of the forest, the farther they went into the mountains, the more frigid the air became. In fact, it became so frigid that before long, the entire landscape was covered in a fine powdery snow. The pine trees were frosted as the fine crystals blew silently through the air.

"The first snow..." whispered Mousse, his breath coming away into the frigid air "It's early this year."

"Silly Mousse, it only snow because we up so high in mountain. It melt again when we cross other side!" Shampoo said smugly

"I haven't really spent that much time outside in snow as a duck," Mousse replied, picking his webbed foot up and down, admiring the fine print it made in the fresh snow. "Who knew you could ever be so warm when you were _naked_."

"Mousse no stay warm if he no watch back!" Shampoo cackled, and Mousse quacked in surprise as a snowball hit him in the back of the head, knocking him onto his bill. His webbed feet flailed in the air, and he had to fish in the snow to find his glasses.

"Ooompff!" Mousse exclaimed in surprise. "Hey, that's not fair! You snuck up on me Shamp-" but he was cut off as another snowball hit him in the bill, sending him tumbling into the snow again. "Hey! Shampoo!" he quacked "Come on! That's no fair!" Shampoo giggled, but Mousse did not see her. She was hiding somewhere in the fine snow. Mousse looked for her tracks, but her steps were so fine it was hard to make out where any of them were. He waddled around grumbling trying to figure out where she was hiding.

Finally, Mousse spotted it. The tip of a small pink tail behind a small snow-covered bush. Mousse chuckled quietly to himself. Now he'd get her for sure! He rolled up a ball of snow in his wings, and poised himself ready to strike. But he never got the chance - a huge pile of snow from the branch directly above him broke free and landed on him with a large thump. Mousse quacked in frustration as he shook himself out of the snow. Only when he had brushed most of it off himself did he realize Shampoo was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Oh Mousse!" She laughed, more than he had ever seen her laugh in his entire life "You really _are_ idiot duck!" Shampoo was grasping her sides in pain from laughing, and it only made Mousse laugh just as hard as he fell on his back trying to contain himself.

"Okay, okay!" Mousse laughed. "You win, Shampoo! Just let me catch my breath!" he heaved

"Shampoo sorry, Mousse!" Shampoo replied, shaking the fine snow from her pink coat. "Shampoo couldn't resist!"

"It's alright Shampoo!" Mousse laughed, puffing out his feathers to get the snow off. "Come on, I'm freezing! Let's find a place to warm up before we turn into icicles!" Shampoo nodded in agreement, and the headed off into the mountains again.

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse had found a small alcove near the peak of the mountain. It wasn't as sheltered as a cave would have been, but at least it stopped the frigid wind from cutting into them the entire night.

Shampoo shivered slightly as she settled herself onto to the cold rocks. "Shampoo wish we had fire. Would warm us so nice right now..." she sighed

"I'm sorry, Shampoo," replied Mousse, examining the alcove wall "If I had one of my metal weapons with me I might have been able to make a spark," he sighed "The one time I actually could have made use of one of those weapons I don't even have one."

"It okay Mousse," replied Shampoo "Shampoo be okay."

"Well, maybe we can distract ourselves from the cold," replied Mousse, gesturing to the alcove wall in the dimming light. "Look, there's some artwork on this wall. It looks like it was made a long time ago," Mousse pointed with his wing and Shampoo saw the beautiful array of paintings on the wall. The mural was stunning - humans, horses, and all kinds of animals were painted on the wall.

"Someone _actually_ live in this forest?" asked Shampoo with a puzzled look.

"It must have been a long time ago," replied Mousse, running his wing over one of the paintings. "These images are quite old. Maybe people used to live in this whole part of the forest. Hey, look!" Mousse exclaimed, pointing with a wing to an image of a small cat on the wall. "Shampoo, it's you!"

"Oh?" replied Shampoo. She stood up and padded over to Mousse, examining the image. She placed a paw over the small cat on the wall. "That amazing, Mousse!"

"Okay, but _where_ are the ducks?" asked Mousse, holding his bill inquisitively as he examined another part of the wall "Let's see...cats, dogs, deer, horses, eagles - no ducks! Between the stars and these drawings, you think ducks would be a _little _more recognized!" Shampoo chuckled as Mousse grumbled and walked away for a moment. He came back with a rock in his wing and began to scribble on the cave wall.

"Mousse, what you doing?" she asked, not entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish with the rock.

"I'm putting ducks on the map!" he said, stepping away from the wall, revealing a very, very, very poorly drawn doodle of...well, Shampoo wasn't quite sure. She stared at him in question.

"It's me, Shampoo!" Mousse exclaimed as he framed the image with his wings. "See? Now ducks are on the painting since they left them out the first time!"

Shampoo glared at Mousse sarcastically. "Why you no make realistic and draw him lying down?" Shampoo swiped the rock away from Mousse and scribbled around Mousse's drawing. "And Shampoo make rounded too!"

"Ha ha, _very_ funny!" Mousse replied and swiped the rock back from Shampoo. "I forgot how to laugh," Mousse took the rock and began to fill in the belly on the image that Shampoo had just drawn in. He scribbled, focusing very intensely on his coloring when all of a sudden sparks came from the rock and landed on the cave floor, sizzling. Mousse stared in amazement, and then repeated it scribbling action, and the sparks came to life again. He held the rock in front of his eyes in wonder.

"I'm a genius!"

* * *

Mousse had gotten a warm fire burning in no time, filling up the alcove with the dry heat. It was much more comfortable, not to mention the calming glow of the flames. Shampoo was curled up across from Mousse, staring very intently at him.

"So Silver Fang let loose the_ Zetsu Tenrou Battouga_ attack!" Mousse exclaimed as Shampoo's eyes glistened in awe. "When he did, Akakabuto didn't stand a chance! Silver Fang cut his head right off!" Mousse gestured a slicing motion with his wing.

"Oh my!" gasped Shampoo. "Then what, Mousse? _Then what_?" she pleaded

"Well, Rikki finally did remember that Silver Fang was his son. In his dying moment he acknowledged how brave Silver Fang was, and how proud he was of his son. Even though Rikki had died, the forest was finally free of the bear demon. His sons and daughters may have still prowled, but they would never be as destructive or dangerous as Akakabuto. Well..." Mousse mulled "_Most_ of the time I guess!"

Shampoo laughed, averting her eyes somewhat. "That such great story Mousse. Shampoo sad it over." Her eyes glistened in the firelight.

"Oh, but it's not over!" exclaimed Mousse happily "There's a lot more stories about Silver Fang I can tell you!"

"No way!" gasped Shampoo. "Now Mousse _must_ tell Shampoo! Shampoo never forgive Mousse if he not!"

"Oh yes!" chuckled Mousse "Silver Fang's adventures in the forest continued on. He even had a son named Weed, and that's a whole new adventure!"

"Wow!" said Shampoo "Mousse, that story amazing. Who tell you that?"

"My grandfather did. He loved telling me the stories about Silver Fang, and I loved hearing them."

"He sound like he was good man." replied Shampoo.

"He was," replied Mousse "He was the greatest man I ever knew," Mousse's voiced choked up a little. "He died a long time ago."

Shampoo gently touched her paw to Mousse's wing. "He be proud of you, Mousse. You are good man, too."

Mousse smiled warmly. "That means a lot Shampoo. Thanks." There was silence for a moment as they both basked in the fire's flickering low. Shampoo softly spoke again.

"Mousse?" Shampoo said tenderly. "Mousse...thank you, for everything."

"Huh?" replied Mousse. "Don't worry about that, Shampoo. You already thanked me."

"No...not just for rescue. For everything Mousse do for Shampoo." Shampoo replied

Mousse's eyes were beaming. "Of course, Shampoo. I'm glad to do it."

Shampoo averted her eyes. "Shampoo...Shampoo was scared."

"What?"

"When fall in river, and attack by bear...Shampoo was scared," Shampoo said, her voice trembling. "Shampoo scared this whole trip. But feel safe with Mousse. Shampoo weak, and Mousse not afraid."

"Who says I'm not scared?" replied Mousse

Shampoo replied in amazement. "But...Mousse jump into raging river! And attack giant mountain bear!"

"And I was scared doing it," replied Mousse. "If you aren't scared of a bear trying to eat you, you're not alive!"

Shampoo's expression softened. "Shampoo...Shampoo just ashamed to be so afraid," she replied. "Amazon warrior not ever supposed to be scared."

Mousse looked at her softly. "Listen, Shampoo...you can't always get rid of fear. It's like mother nature. You can't beat it or outrun it - but you can get through it. You can find out what you're made of!"

"Mousse grandfather say that?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes," replied Mousse. "Even though I was afraid, I never let it stop me from acting. He taught me that. He's the only person who...who made me feel like I was of value to anyone."

"No say that," Shampoo said as her eyes softened at Mousse. She gently placed her paw on him. "You of value to Shampoo."

Mousse smiled in return. "I'm glad to hear that, Shampoo. I mean it."

"Shampoo know. Night-night, Mousse," said Shampoo with a yawn "Sleep warm." she purred, wrapping her tail around her. Mousse snuggled up closer to the fire and drifted into sleep with a smile.

* * *

_Funny how it turns out_

_That everything can change_

_What I feel right now_

_is not the same as yesterday_

_There's more than I imagined_

_Deep inside my heart_

_Emotions that I never knew_

_and this is just the start_

_So many things _

_I've been missing _

_Not _ _watching_

_But, that was all in the past_

_Now I realize_

_There's so much more to learn,_

_I'm ready for the world_

_Not scared of letting go_

_Now I realize_

_There's so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it's real_

_The part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_Home, home, feels just like home_

_Feels just like home_

_Learning how to smile again_

_Free to show my heart_

_Knowing I can face the things_

_That used to seem too hard_

_I look inside your eyes and see_

_A different part of me_

_What I didn't know I want in life_

_You're everything I need_

_So many things _

_I've been missing_

_Not watching but, _

_That was all in the past_

_Now I realize_

_There's so much more to learn,_

_I'm ready for the world_

_Not scared of letting go_

_Now I realize_

_There's so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it's real_

_The part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_Home, home, it feels just like home_

_Feels just like home_

_Right from the start, been friends forever_

_But somehow we're meant to be together_

_I feel like you show me_

_How to find my way home_

_Now I realize, feels just like home_

_Now I realize_

_There's so much more to learn,_

_I'm ready for the world_

_Not scared of letting go_

_Now I realize_

_There's so much more to feel_

_And my heart knows it's real_

_The part of me, so long forgotten,_

_Is calling, and this feels like home_

_This feels like home, home, home_

_Feels just like home_

_Feels just like home_


	9. The Lost Little Girl

Mousse and Shampoo awoke the next morning and ate a fine breakfast together by the creek. Shampoo was also able to sniff out some blueberries and raspberries nearby as an addition, and the meal way very pleasant. The air was frigid, but the sky was clear and blue as the sun beamed down, melting the powdery snow away.

"So let me get this straight," said Mousse with a sly grin on his face "When Ryoga says he's going to go do laundry, or go pick up lunch-"

Shampoo giggled with a paw to her nose "That right!"

"And when Ukyo says she's going to go do _her_ laundry, or to go get lunch-"

"Uh-huh!" replied Shampoo mischievously.

Mousse chuckled. "So they _aren't_ doing laundry at all! Or eating lunch?" he replied slyly.

"Oh, they doing _something_, Mousse! Just no laundry! And _definitely_ no lunch!"

"I still can't believe it. Ryoga and Ukyo _smooching_ behind the dojo!"

"Oh, they not just _smooching_, Mousse!" Shampoo replied, her eyes narrowing in a sly way "They smooching _hard_."

"Oh my!" Mousse replied "Shampoo, you're a little peeping tom!"

Shampoo blushed and huffed at Mousse in her reply. "Not peeping if they doing it right out in open where anyone can see!"

"Peeping tom!" teased Mousse, sticking out his tongue.

"Take one to know one!" Shampoo teased back, sticking her tongue out at Mousse.

Mousse chuckled. "I wonder if they know anyone knows about them?" asked Mousse inquisitively.

"Well they sure no act like it!" replied Shampoo "They can no keep hands off each other!" She blushed as she chuckled at her statement. Mousse blushed in his return gaze as well.

"We _totally_ have to mess with them when we get back home!" Mousse said mischievously. "Like, if one of them says they have to do laundry, we can ask them to take some of ours! Or if they say they're going to lunch, ask if we can come!"

"That awful, Mousse!" replied Shampoo. She paused, grinning back mischievously. _"Let's do it!"_

Suddenly, Mousse and Shampoo heard a shuffling noise and turned to investigate it. A small animal - not much larger than Mousse - had wandered up to the remaining fish and was sifting through it without a care in the world, grunting and snorting as it munched. It was a stubby, flat footed little creature, round just like a potato. It had long, spiky hair at the end of it, almost as if it was on fire.

"Hey! You!" shouted Mousse "I never said you could have my fish!" he demanded as he pounded over to the invasive animal.

Shampoo meowed in protest as Mousse confronted the animal. "Mousse! Stay away! It no smell right!" Shampoo had seen this animal before, and although she couldn't remember the details, something was telling her that it shouldn't be messed with.

"No way Shampoo, I gotta check this out. How rude! Will you look at this guy?" Mousse said, annoyed, folding both his wings in front of him. "Stomping around taking someone else's food! He's like, mondo bizzaro. Who did your hair anyway?" the animal kept snorting away at the fish and completely ignored Mousse.

"Hey! Aren't you listening to me? That's my fish! Go catch your own!" spat Mousse as the animal still didn't acknowledge him. It burped audibly and then began to waddle away, it's gait dramatically asymmetrical.

"Hey, I didn't say you could go! I'm not fished with you yet!" Mousse shouted as he waddled after the strange animal. Shampoo groaned as she watched Mousse pester the strange animal.

"Mousse, maybe this no good idea..." she said unsurely.

"Hey, buddy! What happened to you anyway? Stick your tongue in a toaster?" Mousse said as he followed the creature. Suddenly the animal took it's spiky tail and swung it at the annoying duck with a loud whack.

_"Ahhh! Ahhh!"_ shrieked Mousse, covering his face with his wings. "He bit me with his butt!" Mousse pulled a wing away, and Shampoo could see large fine needles sticking out of Mousse's cheek, bouncing with each movement he made. "Oh, that hurts!" he cried as the creature disappeared into the forest. _"Jerk!"_ Mousse called after him, rubbing his cheek tenderly.

"Oh Mousse..." sighed Shampoo as she bent into Mousse's face to investigate. You really are stubborn duck."

"I was just curious!" whined Mousse, his cheek starting to swell where the needles had been impaled.

"It like saying go. Curiosity kill cat. Or in this case duck!" Shampoo replied, assessing Mousse's face intently.

"Shampoo, do you think you can pull these things out?" asked Mousse, his eye tearing up from the discomfort.

"Shampoo try," Shampoo tried her best to get close to Mousse's face, but he shied away in pain whenever she got near enough to the needles to grasp them. She tried to use her mouth instead to grab the needles and pull them out. "No worry! Shampoo a professional!"

"Ouch - Shampoo, you got my cheek!" Mousse shouted, and Shampoo realized she was actually just pulling on Mousse's cheek rather than a needle. She just couldn't get a good enough grasp on the stubborn needles to get them out.

"They look like they in deep, Mousse," Shampoo sighed "Really deep. Whatever Mousse do, no try and touch them!"

"Alright," Mousse sighed, disgruntled. "I guess we should move on. These things aren't going anywhere, so I guess we should."

"Aiyah." replied Shampoo, and they continued on.

* * *

_Mousse ran through the forest as a group of boys chased him. Yet again, Mousse found himself the brunt of the village boys bullying. Mousse had become much more agile these days as he learned the art of hidden weapons, but it still didn't stop that group from harassing him whenever an opportunity presented itself. Mousse found himself at the edge of a creek on an old rotten log that lay across it. Mousse thought for sure he was trapped, but when the boys emerged from the woods, they seemed less interested in Mousse and more worried about the log he was standing on._

_"Porcupine!" the boys screamed, skidding to a stop. All three of them turned around in a flash and headed for the hills. Mousse was left alone to stare at the old log. Whatever was living in that log was frightening enough to scare three muscular martial artists off._

_Mousse suddenly had an idea. If this strange animal could scare off those boys, perhaps only the bravest person could stand up against it. If Shampoo saw him being brave like that - perhaps it would put him in the right light after all! Mousse studied the log for a while, pondering the best way to get across and have Shampoo see him at the same time. _

_Mousse headed back to the village, searching for Shampoo. He found her talking to the group of boys - the same group that had chased him to the log. He gulped nervously as he waited for them to leave, and then approached Shampoo._

_"Shampoo!" shouted Mousse with a happy wave. Shampoo turned and smiled at him, and Mousse gulped nervously. _

_"Nihao, Mousse!" said Shampoo happily. "How are you today?"_

_"Shampoo! I'm glad I found you," Mousse exclaimed. "There's...there's this...thing! Yeah, this thing Shampoo - and it's got these eyes...and these claws...like-" Mousse stumbled as he tried to describe some kind of creature. "And it walks around like this!" Mousse squatted and fumbled around on the ground. "And well - you gotta see it!"_

_Shampoo chuckled. "Oh Mousse, you're so silly! Alright, where are we going?"_

_Mousse grinned. "Meet me down at the creek in 5 minutes!" shouted Mousse as he ran back down to the stump. He had to set things up before Shampoo got there so she could see him facing off against the...well, whatever that thing was living in the log. _

_Mousse carefully stepped up to the log, contemplating what to do first. He needed to try and get across that log without the animal noticing him first. Mousse snapped his fingers at an idea. He fished inside his robe and pulled out a long metal stick. _

_Positioning himself at the edge of the log, Mousse used the metal stick to fling himself over the log, landing almost completely on the other side, landing with a hollow thud. This plan would work for sure! He'd be able to make it over the log again in front of Shampoo, and she'd think he was brave. It was a brilliant plan. _

_Suddenly, Mousse heard a deep, grunting and growling. He slowly turned around and was face to face with a spiky, angry looking creature. It was not very happy about the boy who had intruded on it's house. The animal bared its teeth, and Mousse jumped in surprise, dropping the metal stick into the creek. Mousse tried to run away from the animal, but it dashed under his legs and blocked his escape. _

_Mousse frantically ran the other way, but the animal dove down inside the log and popped out on the other side in a rage. Mousse screeched to a stop and tried to run back the other way again, but the animal scattered away inside the log and blocked his way. Mousse had gotten himself into quite a mess. As if on cue, Mousse saw a flash of purple through the trees. Shampoo was coming, and Mousse was far from appearing brave as he ran away from the animal like a coward._

_Mousse ran back and forth slipping on moss as he tried to get away from the enraged animal, but he was trapped. After running to one side of the log for a final time, his foot snapped through the wood and he tripped. His pants and underwear were pulled down, leaving his buttocks open straight up into the air. The spiky animal up flung up like a catapult. Mousse stared wide eyed, unable to move as the animal stuck out it's spikes and landed directly on his exposed bottom._

_"Aaaaoooooo!" cried out Mousse as the animal's needles stabbed him on his rear. The force broke him free from the log, and he landed in the water. The animal waddled out of the water onto the shore, and with an angry grunt, disappeared back into the log. Mousse groaned in agony as he tried to stand up, rubbing his sore rump, attempting to pull up his pants and underwear. He could feel numerous, large, spiky needles embedded in his buttocks skin. He also realized he was bleeding. _

_'This is hopeless!' he thought to himself in frustration 'I'm a coward! How will Shampoo think I'm brave like this?'_

_"Mousse?" said a voice from the trees, and Mousse quickly turned around, hiding his injured bottom from Shampoo. "Mousse, you okay? I thought I heard someone screaming."_

_"Oh...uhh...yeah - that!" stumbled Mousse, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "That was just...uhh-I just managed to scare off a vicious animal, but it got me first, that's all!"_

_"It did? Where?" said Shampoo as she approached Mousse with concern, and he tried to cover up his bottom as he backed away into the creek._

_"Uh-nowhere!" exclaimed Mousse as he tried to back away as Shampoo approached him._

_"Come on Mousse, let me see!" demanded Shampoo. "It looks like you're in pain! Let me help!"_

_"No, it's fine!" Mousse replied as he winced, covering up his rear._

_"Hold still!" demanded Shampoo._

_"It's nothing!" Mousse replied, covering his rear with his hands._

_"Stop moving!" shouted Shampoo as Mousse backed away. Mousse fell backwards into the ankle deep water with a scream as Shampoo grabbed his arm to help him up. He groaned out in pain, unable to escape before Shampoo bent him over and saw his injured...area._

_"Oh, Mousse!" exclaimed Shampoo when she saw Mousse's rear end. "What did you do?"_

_"Ugh..." groaned Mousse in defeat. "Shampoo...I didn't want you to see this. Is-is it bad?"_

_Shampoo was silent for a moment, and gulped nervously. "I'm not gonna lie to you...but it isn't pretty." Shampoo sighed heavily. "_ _Oh Mousse, you really are hopeless! Come on..." sighed Shampoo. "Great-grandmother can help fix this."_

_Mousse clenched his body as Shampoo led him out of the creek. "_ _Ohhhh..." Mousse groaned. Every step was agony as each embedded needle stabbed into his rear end further as he walked. _ _Begrudgingly, Mousse followed Shampoo, nursing his tender bottom as they headed to Cologne's house. Shampoo poked her head inside and called out, and Cologne appeared from behind a corner._

_"Great-grandmother!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Mousse got hurt by an animal! Can you help us?"_

_"Oh dear," said Cologne "Bring him around back and I'll have a look."_

_Shampoo motioned for Mousse to follow, and with a sigh he followed her to the back room. _

_"Where did he get hurt, Shampoo?" asked Cologne, and Mousse felt his face turn beet red._

_"His-" Shampoo cut off for a second as she started to giggle. "Oh Great-grandmother, an animal bit him in the butt!"_

_Mousse felt so embarrassed, he thought he was going to pass out. Cologne began to chuckle loudly as she motioned for Mousse to come over to the treatment table. _

_"Oh dear, poor thing. What an awful place to get injured. Come on son, lay down here face down and we'll take a look." Mousse gulped nervously as Shampoo nodded for him to follow Cologne. Mousse lay face down on the table and yelped when his pants and underpants were yanked down. It wasn't just the fact that his bottom was now exposed, but the fact that Shampoo was still there. His face was so hot he thought he might just die of embarrassment._

_Cologne busted out with heartfelt laughter, unable to control herself. "Oh-ho! Messing with a porcupine, are we boy?" Cologne laughed deeply. Mousse had never heard his village leader laugh in his entire life. "Alright son, I'm going to have no choice but to pull those straight out," Mousse groaned loudly at the statement. "Sorry Mousse, but it is what it is. It's going to hurt, I'm not going to lie to you."_

_Shampoo stared into Mousse's flustered face with concern. She pulled up a chair and sat down by his head and reached out and wrapped her hand around his. Mousse was so shocked at the feeling of Shampoo's soft warm hand in his. He almost completely forgot he was laying face down with his buttocks sticking out in front of her._

_"Alright boy, get ready," said Cologne, and Mousse felt a sharp stab of pain as she grasped one of the needles and yanked it out hard. Mousse cried out, embarrassed at doing so in front of Shampoo. He tried not to in front of her, but he started to cry from the pain, tears running down his face. Rather than laugh at him, Shampoo began to caress his hand with hers._

_"It's okay, Mousse. Great-grandmother will get those out. I'm sorry it hurts so much." said Shampoo_

_"Sh-Shampoo..." said Mousse, amazed. "Th-thanks for staying with- MEEEEEE!" Mousse yelped as another needle was pulled out. Shampoo continued to caress Mousse's hand as the needles were pulled out one by one. It probably would have been more painful if Mousse hadn't been so distracted by Shampoo. It was comforting having her there - it wasn't nearly so bad having the village leader pull needles out of your buttocks when the most beautiful woman in the entire world was holding your hand. _

_Cologne thoroughly bandaged Mousse's rear up after she pulled out the final needle. With a groan he hiked his pants and underwear back up and slid off the table. Cologne led them to the door and chuckled as she waved them off together._ _"Make sure he gets home safely, Shampoo! And steer clear of the river!"_

* * *

As the day wore on, Mousse and Shampoo descended the mountain into the warmer air on the other side. The landscape became much more temperate as the traveled on. Eventually, they came upon the wide pool of a river. It didn't seem like they had any choice but to cross. Mousse groaned...this wasn't the first time they had encountered this obstacle. His face throbbed from the stuck needles.

"You going to make it Mousse?" Shampoo asked with concern.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he replied, as he looked ahead of them in disgust. "Ugh...water."

"Mousse...water...water is not so bad! Remember Mousse say it fun to swim?"

"I didn't have a face full of needles last time. It's going to sting." winced Mousse as he held his cheek in his wing.

"Shampoo hold Mousse head above water this time!" Shampoo said, touching his wing with her paw gently. Shampoo perked her ears up as she heard a distant, almost inaudible sound from up beyond the river. "Hey Mousse, you hear that?"

"Now what?"

"Wait. Listen," Shampoo closed her eyes, listening to the air intently. She was almost able to make out a noise, almost like a feeble cry, coming from up beyond the river. "Shampoo hear something, Mousse."

"What is it?" asked Mousse, looking around for the source of the sound. "My hearing isn't as good as yours."

Shampoo listened again. The cry sounded like someone in distress, but she wasn't entirely certain. "Stay there. Shampoo find out." Mousse nodded to her and she wound her way up the riverbend.

Shampoo sniffed the air, but was unable to smell anything but the spray of the river water. She perked up her ears again, focusing on the sound of distress she had heard before. Then it came to her, louder this time, not much farther than where she stood.

"Mommy..." spoke the timid voice. Shampoo followed the sobbing sounds until she uncovered the source. A little girl was curled up behind a rock. She couldn't have been more that 3 or 4 years old, and she was holding her knees to her body, sobbing and shivering in the dampness, her hair tangled and sprawling. "Mommy!" sobbed the ragged little girl. Shampoo wound her way over to her, but the little girl backed away when she saw the pink cat approaching her, her eyes wide in terror.

"No, it okay!" whispered Shampoo, even though she was certain the little girl wouldn't understand her as a cat. Shampoo held out her paw, but the little girl still seemed terrified. Shampoo began to purr as she gently rubbed her fur against the little girl. "See! Nice kitty!" The little girl seemed to relax a little when she realized Shampoo wasn't going to hurt her. She reached out to pet Shampoo, and she allowed the girl to pet her soft pink hair. Shampoo felt her hand trembling with cold.

"Kitty..." said the little girl, sniffling. "Nice kitty. Soft kitty."

"Mousse?" shouted Shampoo into the air "Mousse, come here!" Shampoo heard a distinct groaning, and Mousse slowly appeared from around the rock.

"What is it Shampoo?" he asked. He then noticed Shampoo laying on the little girl's lap.

"Poor thing..." Shampoo said as she rubbed the little girl's hand "She lost."

"Yeah, I know how she feels," replied Mousse, his face softening at the little girl. "I wonder how she got here?"

"Maybe we closer to town than Mousse think." replied Shampoo. "We must help, Mousse!"

"Well, we might as well be lost together." replied Mousse, as he fluffed up his feathers and approached the little girl. She cocked her head in confusion as she reached out to pet Mousse.

"Ducky?" said the little girl softly. She then smiled and started to giggle. "Funny looking ducky!"

Shampoo chuckled. "She think Mousse funny looking ducky."

Mousse shook his head as he chuckled. "Funny looking ducky. Well, I guess I've been called worse," He climbed up onto the little girl's lap and settled his feathers. "Let's keep her warm, Shampoo. We can try to get going again in the morning."

Shampoo nodded as she purred. The little girl snuggled against Mousse, content that she was warmed now. She hugged him to her chest as she closed her eyes._ "Funny ducky."_ she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Mousse sighed as he was trapped in the embrace of the little girl, and closed his eyes. Shampoo chuckled, and allowed sleep to take her away.

* * *

Shampoo awoke to a distant voice echoing in the forest. Her eyes fluttered open, and she perked her ears left and right. The little girl was curled next to her, sound asleep. She still had a death grip on poor Mousse. Shampoo focused on the echoing voice in the still air. She realized the voice sounded like that of a woman, but she couldn't make out what was being said. Mousse stirred beside her, locked in the little girl's arms.

"Huh?" Mousse said, groggily opening his eyes and sliding his glasses onto his face. "Shampoo, is that people?"

"Shampoo think so. Shampoo going to find them." Shampoo replied, slinking off the lap of the little girl and stretching.

"Shampoo, wait! What if they capture us and take us to the pound?" Mousse exclaimed, unable to loosen himself from the little girl's iron grasp. "They'll take us away and lock us up, we'll never come out again!"

"Pound?" asked Shampoo

"Yeah! It's like jail, only for animals! They go in there, and no one ever sees them again. I don't want to get locked up as a duck for the rest of my life, or even worse! They get rid of animals no one wants, and I'm pretty sure no one is going to be wanting a pet duck!"

"That...that awful, Mousse!" said Shampoo, her eyes widening. "You think they take us there?"

"I don't know. They might, that's what happens to animals nobody wants."

"They just looking for little girl, Mousse," Shampoo replied. "We must help. She need us."

Mousse paused for a moment, and then nodded. "I trust you Shampoo. I'll stay here with her. Not that I have much choice." Mousse tried to remove his body from the arms of the girl, but was hopelessly stuck as she hugged him tighter.

Shampoo smiled softly. "Aiyah, Mousse. It be alright. Keep girl warm. Shampoo come back."

"Hurry!" replied Mousse "If she hugs me any harder she'll crack my back!" Shampoo nodded in return, and padded into the forest. She followed the sound of the female voice. It grew louder and louder, and Shampoo continued to follow.

_"Molly!"_ came the voice of a woman through the forest, echoing into the trees. Shampoo recognized the fear and concern in the voice, and continued to follow it. She then heard the voice of a man.

"Molly!" said the voice. Shampoo followed it and came over a small hill. She saw a man and a woman searching through the forest. With them, she saw some other people as well in uniforms, shining flashlights and calling out the girl's name. Shampoo realized that the people must be her parents. She meowed to them from the hilltop down to them.

"Oh?" said the woman "A cat?"

"_Meow_!" meowed Shampoo loudly. She gestured with her tail for them to follow her. "_Myah, mya meow_!" meowed Shampoo.

"What is it, girl?" said the man, also somewhat confused as to what a small pink cat was doing in the middle of the forest. The man called to his party and gestured for them to follow the small pink cat. Shampoo led them through the winding forest to the small alcove where Mousse still lay anchored in the arms of the little girl. The little girl fluttered her eyes open at the noise, and sat up, still holding on tightly to Mousse.

_"Daddy!"_ shouted the little girl as the man and woman approached her "Mommy!" The man ran up to the little girl, wrapping his arms around her as he hugged her. Mousse was still in her grip, and quacked as he was squished between them.

"Are you okay?" said the man, hugging his daughter as he wept. "Oh, Molly! We were so worried!" The little girl's mother ran and hugged her as well, and Mousse quacked as he was squished further.

"I'm not so sure about this." Mousse's muffled voice came from his squished form in the embrace of the little girl and her parents.

"It be alright, Mousse." Shampoo replied. She had sat next to the little girl while Mousse was being squished. The mother and father broke their hug away, and Mousse audibly gasped for breath. The father looked over to the small pink cat and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my little girl's life," said the man kindly as he stroked Shampoo's fur. Mousse was crumpled on the ground next to her, finally free of the little girl's grip. The man stroked Mousse's neck. "Thank you, too, for taking care of my Molly."

The rangers who had come with the mother and father smiled as they watched the reunion. Mousse noticed them from where he lay, and gazed uneasy.

"They've got uniforms." Mousse said warily.

"It be alright. They here to help." said Shampoo. One of the rangers came over to Mousse and knelt down, looking at his face.

"Looks like this guy's in pretty bad need of a vet," said the ranger in reference to Mousse's face of stuck needles. "The cat could use some bandaging up too."

The other ranger nodded. "We'll fix them up and figure out what to do with them. They must be someone's lost pets." He picked up Mousse to get a closer look at his face. Mousse began to struggle, but when he saw that Shampoo did not protest when the other ranger picked her up, he calmed down. Perhaps they would be able to help them. The little girl was wrapped in a blanket and carried away by her father, and Mousse and Shampoo were walked down the trail to where the rangers had parked a small jeep. Mousse looked to Shampoo, still quite uneasy abort being taken by the strangers.

"Shampoo, are you sure we should go with them?" he asked cautiously as the ranger opened the front door of the jeep.

Shampoo nodded. "Yes, Mousse. They must have come from town. They take us back there, and then we go back home."

Mousse felt excitement at the sound of a nearby town. "We're finally going to make it home, Shampoo! We did it!"

Shampoo smiled as she was placed on the seat next to Mousse. The jeep was wonderfully warm and dry. "We go home, Mousse. Together." One of the rangers climbed into the driver's seat, started the jeep with a loud whirr, and the car began to move. Mousse and Shampoo relaxed, as it seemed they would finally be making it home.

The car ride went on for some time, and Mousse and Shampoo dozed to the sound of the radio and the tires rolling by. It was incredibly satisfying to see something from civilization again, and be so close to the end of their time in the wilderness. Mousse opened his eyes when he felt the car come to a stop. He lifted his long neck up off the velvet seat and peered at the window. His beak dropped in shock, and he gasped. Shampoo looked up at him and noticed his expression.

"Mousse? What matter?" she asked softly

_"Sh-Shampoo!"_ cried Mousse as he stared out the window. _"Th-they took us to the pound!" _


	10. Escape From the Pound

Mousse flailed his wings. "Shampoo, we have to get out of here! This is the end of the line!" he shrieked

"Mousse, please calm down!" Shampoo replied, grabbing his flailing feathered body with her paws.

"You don't understand! Animals come in here and you never see them again!" Mousse replied in a panic. "They'll take a cute cat home, but nobody wants a stupid duck!"

"Calm down, Mousse, it okay!" Shampoo pleaded as she tried to restrain the panicking duck. "It be alright! We be alright!" Mousse acted as if he barely heard Shampoo, and began pecking at the window in panic.

Suddenly the car door opened slightly, and a gloved hand reached in and tried to grab the panicking Mousse. Another set of gloved hands approached and tried to grab the pink cat, but Mousse attacked before they could, flailing and pecking. Shampoo suddenly yelped as she felt Mousse's head underneath her rump. He shoved her out of the car and she landed with a _'thump' _on the ground.

_"SHAMPOO! RUN!"_ Mousse squawked. Mousse pecked and struggled as a gloved hand grabbed him. His sounds became muffled as the body taking Mousse clamped his beak shut, removing the struggling duck from the car. Shampoo skidded under the car and out to the trees. She heard Mousse continue to struggle, crying out as he got his head free again.

_"RUN SHAMPOO! DON'T LOOK BACK!"_ screamed Mousse. "No! Don't take me in the back room! Don't take me in the back room!" Mousse screeched as Shampoo ran. _"NO! NO PLEASE!"_ he cried in vain, but Shampoo did as she was told and ran for her life.

"No! Come back!" shouted the uniformed woman as Shampoo bolted away. Shampoo skittered into the bushes and curled herself up, heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She heard the uniformed man and woman talking as they approached her hiding spot.

"She went that way. Can't be too far," said the man. They both searched through the trees, and the man squatted as he looked through a nearby bush. "Here, kitty kitty kitty!"

"No, dummy dummy dummy!" Shampoo whispered. "What bozo!" Shampoo waited in hiding until the man and woman gave up the search. Now she had to figure out where they'd taken Mousse. Her heart sank as she thought about how scared he was when he was taken away. Mousse had scarified himself to save her. She had to get him out that place. But how?

* * *

Shampoo slunk through the tree shadows towards the brick building where Mousse was taken, climbing the chain link fence with ease. She scanned the side for a way to get inside. She found it - a small window was cracked open near a dumpster in the back. The building was strong with the scent of cats, dogs, and other animals Shampoo couldn't make out. She jumped onto the dumpster quietly and slid herself into the narrow window crack.

She had entered a bathroom, and wound her way out the door. The hallway stretched in either direction, and she didn't see or smell Mousse in the midst of the loud barking and other animal sounds and scents. She bolted from spot to spot as to not be seen. She perked up her ears trying to figure out where Mousse was being kept. A voice came echoing down the hallway as Shampoo approached a closed door with a small window. She climbed up on the wall railing and peered inside. Mousse was being held on his side as a man in a white coat loomed over him, only a breath away from his face. One of the uniformed people held Mousse down. It looked and sounded like something awful was happening to him.

"Okay, okay!" shrieked Mousse's muffled voice. "I'll talk, I'll talk! I-I'm the one who set up that trap for Ranma in the bathhouse! I let Cologne take the heat when I messed up that customer's order! I stole food from the restaurant on three occasions without paying-" The man in the white coat yanked at something on Mousse's face, and he cried out in agony. _"OKAY, OKAY! FOUR, FOUR!"_

Shampoo watched in horror, unable to help. She needed to figure out a plan to get to Mousse, and fast. She tried to open the door handle with a paw, but it wouldn't budge. She heard Mousse scream again when the man in the white coat yanked at his face again. "Please! Please stop!" cried the duck in excrutiation. "Just let me _die_!"

_'They're killing him!'_ thought Shampoo as she frantically tried to find a weakness in the door to get to Mousse. _"Mousse!"_ Shampoo yelled, and she saw Mousse's eyes respond to her voice through the small window.

_"Sh-Sh-Shampoo?"_ Mousse stuttered. "Help, Shampoo! Don't let them hurt me!" he cried in terror. Shampoo's heart wrenched hearing the fear in Mousse's cries.

"Shampoo out here! Shampoo get you out!" she replied. Shampoo looked around again and realized there was a tall mop leaning against the door frame. It was the perfect distraction to get to Mousse. She leaped down from the wall and pushed the mop onto the floor as it landed with a loud thunk echoing down the hall.

"Huh? What was that?" said a voice, and the man in the white coat appeared as the door opened. Shampoo took her chance and bolted into the room, leaping onto the table where Mousse was being held down. She leapt at the face of the uniformed man, hissing and scratching with her claws. The man was so shocked that he let go of Mousse.

_"MOUSSE, RUN!"_ screamed Shampoo. Mousse looked in at Shampoo in disbelief. She shoved him off the table with her head._ "NOW!"_ Mousse and Shampoo bolted out the door right before it slammed shut again. Shampoo ran with Mousse beside her down the hall, her paws sliding on the slick linoleum floor. "Follow Shampoo! Know way out!"

Mousse crashed himself into the doorway, and Shampoo yanked him forward. They kept running down the hall, veering to the left into the bathroom where Shampoo had come into the building. Shampoo smushed herself underneath Mousse and pushed him up, shoving him out the window and then slid out behind him. They scrambled through the dirt towards the fence, and Shampoo spotted a hole in the bottom where they could both slip out.

"Follow Shampoo!" she cried to Mousse, and with one fluid motion Shampoo made it under the fence out to the other side. Mousse dove towards the opening as well, but didn't make it through. He scrambled his webbed feet as his back end refused to go through the opening.

"Shampoo, help!" he cried "I'm stuck!"

"_Dig_, Mousse!" shouted Shampoo as she raced her paws around Mousse's stuck body to dislodge him. A uniformed figure appeared from around the corned and started running towards them. "Hurry up, Mousse!

"_Ahhh!_ It's squeezing me!" Mousse shouted as he kept moving his duck feet to shove himself forward in vain. The uniformed man dove towards the fence hole and grabbed Mousse's backside and tried to pull him out, but Mousse spread his wings as he resisted being pulled. "I'm...not...going...back...in..._THERE_!" screamed Mousse. Shampoo grabbed onto his front end as she tugged against the man pulling at Mousse's rump.

_"Get off Mousse!"_ yelled Shampoo as she struggled to keep Mousse's front end through the fence hole, losing the battle. Shampoo growled, bristling her hair, and leapt at the fence hissing and scratching, frightening the uniformed man as he fell and rolled backwards. Shampoo grabbed Mousse by the wings, and with a solid yank, popped him through the hole, and he was free. "Mousse, hurry! We get out of here!" Mousse didn't need to be told twice as he scuttled behind Shampoo in a daze, headed towards the forest. The uniformed man sat up and rubbed his head in sheer confusion at what had just happened. He took off his had and rubbed his hair.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that they _planned_ this." he said to himself in awe as the pink cat and the white duck ran out of sight.

* * *

Once they reached the sanctuary of the trees, Mousse and Shampoo collapsed in a small clearing as they caught their breath. The adrenaline of the escape still pumped through them. Mousse panted as he looked over to Shampoo.

"Shampoo...you saved me!" Mousse said fondly. "Shampoo...you...you could have just saved yourself. You didn't have to come back for me."

"Shampoo no leave Mousse in that place!" Shampoo responded, breathing heavily. "Not after make it this far!"

"Thanks, Shampoo," Mousse panted in reply. "Boy, Shampoo...the way you nailed that guy holding me down! You were a regular _cat_astrophe!"

Shampoo smiled at him. "Oh, that nothing!"

"And when you leapt at that guy at the fence!" replied Mousse. "Shampoo the super-cat!"

"Well of course!" Shampoo laughed. "Cat agile! Not like clumsy duck!"

"Hey, it's hard to run on the floor with webbed feet! But, Shampoo..." said Mousse, looking into Shampoo's face with deep affection. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"That alright, Mousse," Shampoo replied, touching his beak with her nose, purring. "We close to town now. We almost done at last." Mousse smiled, his eyes sparkling. The cat and the duck disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Shampoo and Mousse had stopped to catch some fish for dinner at the shore of a small lake. Shampoo insisted that she do a majority of the fishing this time, as she wanted to show off her newfound skills.

"Okay, Mousse," said Shampoo as she dangled her tail in the water. "Shampoo see lots of fish! Shampoo be just as good at catching fish as Mousse!"

Mousse laughed. "Ha! Oh really, Shampoo? I highly doubt that!" he stuck his tongue out at her teasingly.

Shampoo stuck her tongue back out at him. "Shampoo will! Shampoo become master and Mousse not even catch sardine!"

Mousse chuckled. "Alright Shampoo, I'll just wait and see." Mousse settled himself on the nearby soft grass as Shampoo concentrated on the clear water as fish darted to and fro, trying to keep her tail still. Mousse was enjoying the warmth of the bright sunshine on his feathers, and almost was dozing off when he looked up into the forest. He gasped when he saw a large shape moving among the trees.

Mousse gulped as he bolted upright. He looked closer into the forest and saw a large pair of luminous yellow eyes staring back at him. He quacked in panic as he signaled to Shampoo.

"Sh-Sh-Shampoo! There's a b-bit c-c-ca...a huge cat!" Mousse said in a panic. "O-over there! In the trees!"

Shampoo growled as Mousse startled her. "Mousse you seeing things. Now stop scaring fish!" she spat.

"Bu-but...but it was _there_!" insisted Mousse, but Shampoo hushed him as she focused her eyes back on the clear lake.

Mousse peered around nervously. Perhaps he had been just seeing things like Shampoo said. Suddenly, he saw it again - a set of yellow eyes glaring from the forest - closer this time.

"Shampoo! Th-there it is again!" stuttered Mousse.

"Now listen, stupid Mou-" but Shampoo was cut off by a loud growling as a large spotted cat pounced from the forest and nearly clipped her ears._"Oh!"_ screeched Shampoo. "Mousse! Run! It-it big cat!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" shouted Mousse. "Come on, Shampoo! Run!"

Shampoo didn't need to be told twice. She followed Mousse as they scrambled into the trees as the large cat spun around and gave chase. Shampoo shoved Mousse down onto a crevice between two boulders and slid in behind him. Her hope was that they could hide in the rocks and perhaps lose the giant cat.

Shampoo and Mousse clung to each other for a moment in silence. It seemed as if they had lost the cat after all - that is until a giant paw swiped into the crevice and nearly clipped both of them with a ferocious yowl. Shampoo and Mousse both screamed in terror as the cat peered it's large yellow eye into the crevice, attempting to reach the savory duck and cat within.

"Shampoo knew it! We trapped, Mousse!" yelped Shampoo. The cat wasn't able to reach them, but it wouldn't take long for it to work it's way in. Mousse craned his head around the crevice trying to figure out what to do next.

"Shampoo, this way!" shouted Mousse. "We can squeeze out here! Once we're out, we have to run as fast as we can!" Shampoo nodded and followed Mousse as he tried to get through the other side of the crevice. She shoved his wide duck rear through the crack and slunk her slender body through. The leopard quickly pulled itself back out of the crevice with an angry yowl and gave chase back to it's newfound prey, scattering small pebbles and dust.

Shampoo shoved Mousse up onto a large boulder and quickly hopped up behind him. "Up there, Mousse! We get high up where cat no can get us!" she shouted. "Shampoo cannot believe Shampoo running from another cat!"

"I won't tell if you won't!" yelped Mousse as Shampoo shoved him up on another boulder. They could hear the angry cat roaring behind them, scratching and scrambling to get up to where they were. Shampoo shoved Mousse up on the next boulder and hopped up next to him as the boulder precariously began to rock under their weight.

"We rocking like see-saw!" exclaimed Shampoo as she tried to get her balance on the unsteady rock. "Oh Mousse, we trapped again!"

Mousse gasped as an idea came to him. ''_See-saw_...Shampoo, that's it! You're a genius!"

_"Huh?"_ exclaimed Shampoo.

"Nevermind...this is gonna take teamwork." said Mousse. He saw a log further up and knew it was exactly what they needed. "Shampoo, I need you to climb up over where that boulder is, and push on it when I tell you to, okay?" Shampoo nodded and headed to where Mousse had pointed. "We need to get that cat onto that log over there, and gravity will do the rest!"

"Shampoo hope this work..." whispered Shampoo as she positioned herself behind the large rock. Mousse positioned himself on the log to lure the leopard into position.

"Get ready, Shampoo!" said Mousse as the leopard prowled it's way over, baring its fangs. "He's right there...wait for my signal, okay? And get down."

"Come on, _come on_!" said Shampoo urgently as she crouched behind the rock uneasily as the leopard crept closer.

_"Get ready!"_

_"Shampoo ready!"_

"Not yet...almost..." said Mousse as the cat crawled nearer. The leopard wanting nothing more than to sink its claws into the plump duck sitting on the log. Mousse backed away as the cat pressed it's paws onto the wood in order to get to him.

_"NOW! PUSH!"_ Mousse shouted. Shampoo shoved herself against the loose boulder with all her might. "Push, Shampoo! Push!"

With a giant heave, Shampoo's body hit the rock one final time as the boulder came loose from it's base, plummeting downwards. At the last second Mousse threw himself off the log and the rock landed on it, flinging the startled leopard into the air and rolling down the hillside, thumping all the way down.

"Shampoo, you did it!" Mousse laughed in victory. "Hasta la vista kitty!"

Shampoo leaped down to Mousse as they watched the large cat tumbling away. "Shampoo _rule_, and big cat drool!"

"Guess that's why they call it the _cat-_apult!" laughed Mousse. "That was like...Arnold Schwartzakitty!"

"Arnold-what, Mousse?" Shampoo asked.

"Oh Shampoo, you've got to watch TV!" Mousse replied with a laugh. Mousse paused for a moment as he caught his breath. "Shampoo...we make a pretty good team!"

"Aiyah!" grinned Shampoo as she held a paw to her face.

"Stick with me Shampoo, we'll go places!" replied Mousse with a grin. "Now come on, let's get out of here before cat-zilla comes back!"

"Cat-what?" asked Shampoo.

"Okay, Shampoo - I'm making you watch TV once we get home!" Mousse laughed, and the duck and cat ran off together down the hillside.

* * *

Shampoo was in deep thought as she and Mousse continued east through the forest. Mousse had risked his life for her on this journey, and she had risked hers for him. She never thought she'd ever do something like that for Mousse - never thought she'd have a friend like that before. The feeling was new and overwhelming. She liked it.

Mousse and Shampoo continued on towards the east until the forest began to thin. Before long they were descending downwards, and the landscape began to look more and more like home.

"Mousse, we going in circles?" asked Shampoo as she sniffed a nearby tree. "This tree smell familiar."

"Of course, it smells familiar Shampoo. It's pine!" replied Mousse with a laugh. They had come to the edge of a small hill overlooking the horizon. Shampoo and Mousse looked out at the sight that stretched before them. The forest and clearings stretched into the distance, but at the base of the hill, they could see the buildings of a town speckled in the distance.

"_Oh, Mousse!_ This...this incredible!" exclaimed Shampoo as she took in the sight, her eyes sparkling. "Mousse were right all along!" Shampoo held her paws to her mouth in excitement. "Oh, Mousse! Isn't it most beautiful thing you ever saw!"

"Almost." replied Mousse with a tender look. Shampoo blushed and averted her eyes.

"Come on, Shampoo," said Mousse tenderly. "Let's get down there, and go home." Shampoo wholeheartedly agreed, and they began to descend into the valley.

Shampoo couldn't believe it. She didn't know how, but somehow, they did it. There they were, finally. Looking down the road that would lead them home.


	11. Mousse's Fall

Mousse and Shampoo had finally descended into the outskirts of town on the horizon. They both figured that they could find hot water somehow, and then turn back into humans. After that, it would be easy enough to figure out where they actually were and get back home. They had come to the beginning of a railroad yard, the deafening sound of trains moving to and fro, looming like giant monoliths. They had no choice but to cross the train tracks in order to make it to town.

"The town is just beyond these tracks. We should get there before dark." said Mousse.

Shampoo rolled her eyes. "Shampoo hear _that_ one before!"

Mousse chuckled. "This time I'm a bit more accurate! Come on, let's get down to those tracks," He made eye contact with her, a mischievous glint behind his gaze. "That is, if you can keep up!" Mousse began to rapidly move his webbed feet, whizzing by Shampoo in a blur. She pouted at him when he turned his head back to see her. "Stay with me. Come on, hurry up!" Mousse cackled at her in laughter as he teased her.

"Shampoo coming! Wait up!" she panted, trailing behind him. "Mousse cheat! No give Shampoo fair start!"

"You've got four legs, I've only got two for crying out loud! Come on Shampoo, you _slowpoke!"_ He emphasized the final word, infuriating her playfully.

Shampoo growled passively as she moved her paws faster, swiftly catching up with Mousse. The duck was faster than she had expected.

"You all right, Shampoo?" he grinned looking back at her "Don't tell me you are afraid of a little race!"

"Me? Shampoo _laugh_ at danger!"

"Me too, but I'll laugh later. Let's get outta here. I'm so sick of nature I could puke. Come on, slow kitty!" he replied.

"After this Shampoo intend to live indoors on velvet cushion...filled with duck feathers and be served sushi on silver platter!" she nudged him playfully with a grin from behind and grabbed his tail feathers as he gave out a loud quack. They both tumbled down the slope, eventually rolling to a stop, tangled in a pile of fur and feathers.

_"Oompf!_ Sushi on a silver platter? I'll _gladly_ oblige!" he teased her back, and they both laughed and laughed. They were finally able to untangle and separate the knot of wings and paws. Mousse smiled at her as he caught his breath, stood up, and fluffed his feathers. Shampoo shook the dust from her fine coat with a pout.

"Mousse, you play too many stupid game! Shampoo just cleaned fur this morning!" she complained as she licked her paw.

"Alright, alright, sorry Shampoo," he said, and they continued on down the path. Shampoo smiled to herself, reminiscing on their journey together this far. She was excited to finally be back home, and yet for some reason she felt a little bit sad that her time with Mousse was coming to an end. She couldn't explain it, but part of her wanted this journey to last just a little bit longer. _"I must be crazy!' _Shampoo thought to herself. Why on _earth_ would she want to stay out in this horrible wilderness any longer than she had to? Shampoo shook her head to get those thoughts out, for they were clearly ridiculous, and she continued on.

Once they had descended, they cautiously entered the railroad yard, making their way across the maze of tracks as trains moved left and right. "Come on, Shampoo. Watch carefully where you're going. Look both ways." Mousse said, looking around cautiously as a train thundered down the tracks in front of them. They had to be careful to watch for trains, and were able to make their way to the farther end of the yard. Mousse looked at the sky and horizon carefully as he contemplated. He then started to move forward, looking back to her as he spoke. He stepped onto some wooden boards on the ground.

"All right, Shampoo. We're nearly home. If we keep going this way we should-" but Mousse was cut off with a loud snap. Before Shampoo even realized what had happened, Mousse was gone from her sight.

"Mousse? Mousse, where you go?" she cried, scanning the ground. She suddenly realized that the snap had been from Mousse falling into a pit underground. He must have triggered the collapse when he stepped on the board over the hole. She darted over to the pit where Mousse had vanished.

"Mousse? _MOUSSE!"_ she screamed, her eyes frantically searching for his body in the debris of the collapsed pit. She finally found him - his small, diamond shaped white body was splotched with mud, and his glasses had fallen off. Her eyes immediately were drawn to the red tinge on his wing She gasped when she realized Mousse was bleeding, and had impaled his wing on a sharp wooden stake. His eyes were closed, and he didn't move.

_"Mousse! No!"_ cried Shampoo "Mousse! Oh, Mousse!" She laid down at the edge of the pit and looked down at Mousse in sorrow.

"Huh?" Mousse groaned as his eyes parted open, looking around in shock as if he didn't know where he was. He groggily looked up to the top of the pit.

_"Shampoo?"_

_"Mousse?"_

"I'm here, Shampoo." he replied, pain palpable in his voice

"Mousse, are you okay?"

"My wing hurts pretty badly." Mousse weakly lifted his head, and turned to look at his impaled wing.

"Is it broken?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to move it," He bit into the stake, tugging on it with his beak to try and remove it, but it was no use. It wouldn't budge. He flopped his head back down in the mud. He weakly moved his wing again, startled as he realized the stake broke free from it's base. "This thing must have come free when I landed on it. I can't get it out. I don't know how I'm going to get out of here. It's a complete drop the entire way around." There was a sense of hopelessness in his weak voice.

Shampoo looked around the pit frantically, trying to find a way to get Mousse out. The walls were almost completely straight up, covered in wet, slick mud. Shampoo kept circling the perimeter. She finally made her way to a lower lip of the hole and called down to him.

_"Hey, hey!_ Look at this. It not as steep over here, Mousse. Maybe can climb out here." She tapped the lip of the embankment with her paw.

"I'll try." He whimpered. He tried to stand up, crying out in pain, but his legs buckled beneath him. He tried again, and weakly drug his mangled wing behind him to the muddy wall, blood dripping from the impaled wound. He forced his body up with a cry of pain, and scrambled to get his footing on the slick mud. He kept sliding back down whenever he clambered far enough to make progress, his white feathers now almost completely covered in wet black mud.

"Come on, _come on_, you can do it Mousse! You get us this far!" Shampoo shouted down to him, desperation in her wavering voice.

Mousse forced himself onwards, clambering his webbed feet along the mud that was as slippery as ice. He was starting to make some progress upwards, whimpering as he dragged his mangled wing. The effort seemed almost futile, but Shampoo egged him on.

"Yeah, that's it. That's it. Keep coming!" she encouraged him. Mousse's eyes were clenched in pain as he forced himself to climb. "Come on! If Mousse can jump into a river to save Shampoo, and fight off mountain bear...this should be _easy!"_

Mousse stopped to catch his breath, his body trembling as his webbed claws tried to hold on. _"I'm trying._" he said. The despair in his reply made Shampoo tremendously unnerved.

"Come on, Mousse! That's good! Take slow now, take _slow_. One step at time, Mousse!"

At her voice, Mousse found a sudden strength, and with a large _'oompf'_ flung his body ever farther up the side.

_"Yes_, Mousse! That's it! Come to Shampoo!"

Suddenly, Mousse lost his footing and began to slide down the embankment. His webbed claws clambered in vain against the mud.

"Oh, oh, hang on, Mousse! Come on! Come right back.!" Shampoo reached her paw out to him in vain. "Come right back, Mousse! Come on, you so close!" she begged, but he kept sliding down. _"Mousse!"_ He slid down to the bottom of the pit and collapsed on his legs, panting, his body sinking into the wet mud.

_"MOUSSE!"_ Shampoo cried. _"Oh, Mousse!" _Mousse's legs buckled beneath him as he sank into the mud. "No, no, _no!"_ she cried "No lie down!" she yelled. _"MOUSSE!"_

Mousse turned his head in the mud and weakly replied to her. "I'm sorry, I can't make it." His body was caked in the cold black mud, and he shivered.

"Why not? Of _course_ Mousse can make it."

"I can't."

_"Try_, Mousse, please try," she softly replied "_Please_. For Shampoo."

Mousse turned away from her. "I just can't." He tucked his head underneath his unmangled wing, and curled his body up. Shampoo paced the edge of the pit back and forth frantically. Finally, she boldly jumped down the embankment herself, covering her clean soft coat in the cold black mud. She slid herself down next to Mousse and nudged his body forcefully. He moved his head from under his wing and flopped it down in the mud, and weakly opened his eyes.

She spoke to him._ "Mousse!_ You get Shampoo this far. Now Shampoo pushing you the rest of way! You know, back there in woods even when things look _really_ bad... Shampoo always believed she make it because _Mousse_ to stubborn to quit! Shampoo _not_ let Mousse quit! Not when this close! Try again!" She shook his body with her front paws in sheer desperation. _"Try again!"_

Shampoo prodded his body with her front paws again and again. "Mousse, please get up!" she cried "Mousse _must_ get up!"

Mousse groaned in agony, looking up at Shampoo in her frustration. "Do you think it's easy for me to admit that I can't do it, especially to you? I'm too weak. Forgive me."

Shampoo's eyes glistened with wetness. "That not true! There's _nothing_ Mousse can't do." she replied as her gaze met his intensely. She dug her fangs into the wooden stake, pulling with all her might, but it refused to move. Mousse cried out in pain, but did not struggle as hard as he had before.

"You're almost home, Shampoo. You can make it the rest of the way." he replied, closing his eyes. His breathing had become quite shallow.

"Shampoo _not_ going anywhere." She place a paw on each side of Mousse and wrapped her dry, warm furry body around him to try and stop his shivering.

"Just leave me here. You don't have to drag me the rest of the way or anything, Shampoo," Mousse said, groaning in pain. "You don't need me anymore."

"Shampoo _do_ need you!" she cried "Shampoo _always_ need you."

"I can't help you anymore," Mousse replied weakly, his body trembling. "I want you to keep going on alone, and leave me here. It's alright, Shampoo. I'm not much value to anyone."

_"Don't_ Mousse say that!" Shampoo replied sadly "Mousse have value to _Shampoo!"_

Mousse's eyes softened. "I can't let you stay here just for me. You need to keep going."

"Shampoo won't." she replied firmly, squeezing her dry furry body around him harder

"Please, Shampoo," Mousse begged, his voice wavering "It's not safe."

_"No!"_ screeched Shampoo "Shampoo _won't!_ Shampoo no need stupid duck tell her what to do!"

_"Please_, Shampoo," Mousse pleaded weakly "Please...do it for me. I know you can make it home on your own."

Shampoo paused at his reply before Mousse heard her speak again. She wrapped her tail around him, and held his body close.

"But I _want_ you with me," she whispered softly in Mandarin nudging his face with her cheek. "I love you, Mousse." A tear slid down her cheek, landing on his bill.

Mousse was silent for some time before replying. "I've given you everything you need, Shampoo. Now all you have to learn is how to say say good-bye."

Shampoo looked up and around helplessly, searching in vain for help that would surely never come. "Shampoo won't let you give up, Mousse!" she wept, nuzzling her face into his feathers as she closed her eyes. "Not let you give up..._ever."_


	12. Shampoo the Hero

Shampoo opened her eyes, shocked to find that she was human again, inside the Cat Cafe. Her first thought was that Mousse was hurt, and stuck in the hole. How had she gotten back to Japan? She was wearing her typical waist length dress, sitting on the side of her bed. She looked at her hands in disbelief to make sure she actually was really human again, turning them over and back, moving her fingers. Mousse wasn't here, however - he was still in the mud hole, hurt and alone. Shampoo stood up and ran down the stairs and found Cologne, her back facing her, boiling water on the stove. Cologne turned to look at Shampoo and smiled.

"Ah, you're up!" said Cologne. "Could you pass me the ramen please? I'm preparing something special for your future husband." Shampoo was in a panic, still not entirely sure how she had gotten back to the Cat Cafe, let alone why Mousse wasn't with her. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears.

"Great-grandmother, it Mousse!" she shouted as Cologne seemed indifferent. "Great-grandmother! He help Shampoo out of wilderness, and now he in trouble! We _must_ go back and find him!" Cologne ignored her, and continued to cook ramen on the stove.

"I'll have you take this to future son-in-law soon, once it's nice and tender." said Cologne. She continued to cut up vegetables to add to the pot, unwavered by Shampoo's words about Mousse's peril.

"Great-grandmother, _stop!"_ Shampoo shouted in frustration. "Mousse hurt! We must go find him! If we not, Mousse will die!" Cologne simply kept prepping the vegetables, unaware of anything Shampoo seemed to be saying. Shampoo grumbled in her frustration and stomped up to Cologne. "Great-grandmother!" she yelled. "Listen! Please!" Shampoo raised her hand to slap Cologne on the back, only to stare in disbelief that her hand went right through her.

"Great...Great-grandmother?" Shampoo whispered, reaching out again to touch Cologne, only to have her hand cut into the apparition. "_You_...you not here..." Shampoo pulled her hand back, unsure of what to do next. "Great-grandmother, what should I do?"

"About Mousse?" Cologne replied "I wouldn't worry yourself about him. That foolish man doesn't matter to you anyway. You have future son-in-law to take care of."

Shampoo stood in disbelief as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Shampoo scared, great-grandmother. Mousse save Shampoo life when lost in forest, Shampoo thought for sure she die out there," Shampoo wiped tears away from her eyes as she spoke. "Shampoo blame Mousse for what happen, but it not his fault," she cried. "Mousse hurt and all alone, and he might die, Great-grandmother! Shampoo have to help him because..._because Shampoo love him!"_

"I knew you had it in you," Cologne said as she turned to face Shampoo. "You're me, and more, my great-granddaughter. Now go back for him, like he did for you." She reached her staff out to touch Shampoo's forehead, and she felt as if she had been hit by a jolt of electricity as the cafe around her began to dissipate into black.

* * *

Shampoo gasped as she was jolted awake from her dream, filled with adrenaline and determination. She clung her body to Mousse as another tear slid down her cheek. "Shampoo no let you give up, Mousse."

Mousse replied weakly. "Good-bye, Shampoo. I love you. You were the best friend I ever had. I'll miss you..." Mousse groaned as he closed his eyes, and he blacked out. Shampoo shook his body with her paws in vain.

"Mousse! Wake up, Mousse!" she cried, but Mousse didn't respond. He was still breathing, but his wing was bleeding very badly. A pool of bright red blood had formed beneath him. Shampoo froze at the sight, terror striking into her heart when she realized Mousse might die. She shook her head and clenched her eyes. She knew what she had to do.

"Shampoo come back," Shampoo whispered to Mousse's body, licking his cheek. "Shampoo promise." Shampoo crouched her slender body and pounced once, and then again, and was on the lip of the pit. She scrambled her feet against the slick mud and pulled herself up. Then, she did the only thing she could do - she ran.

Shampoo had never run so fast in her entire life, not even when the bear was chasing her. She _had_ to get help, or Mousse would die. She couldn't get him out of that ditch alone as a cat. She had to find hot water and change back into a woman, and soon. She ran and ran through the trees in the direction she had seen the town, and before long, she emerged into the cluster of buildings and searched keenly for a place to change back into a woman. She held her head to the wind and sniffed, smelling essential oils and salts - _a bath house!_ Shampoo headed to the direction of the scent, dodging cars and walking feet as she came further and further into town. She wove her way through until she stopped in front of the building that was definitely a bath house. She ran in.

Shampoo darted past the front desk, not even spotted by the assistant. She ran down the hall and skidded into the women's room, through the lockers and out into the open baths. She ran, leaped, and dove into the hot water. Normally she'd have reveled in the delicious heat, but she was far too focused now. Shampoo felt her body begin to change, and sprung to the surface for air. When she gasped in the humid air, she was a woman again. It took her a second to remember she didn't have 4 legs anymore. Shampoo didn't even notice the gasps of the other women in the bath at the cat who had emerged as a woman. She climbed out of the bathtub and dashed out the door. The assistant at the desk called to her, but Shampoo bolted out the door and down the road back the way she had come. Her mind was set on only one thing now - to get Mousse out of that terrible hole.

The assistant at the desk stared out the door in shock. "Did that woman just run out there _naked?"_

* * *

Shampoo darted across the streets, avoiding cars and pedestrians. She ran into the forest, ignoring the rough ground on her now bare human feet. She ran and ran, until she came to the railyard once again. Her heart sank when she looked to the sky and saw vultures circling above. She scanned, and spotted the hole. Sure enough, when she looked down it, Mousse still lay on the ground covered in cold mud, a few vultures surrounding and pecking at his mangled body.

_"No!"_ Shampoo cried as she saw the vultures mutilating Mousse. _"Go away!"_ Shampoo screamed, throwing a rock at the shocked birds. "Leave Mousse alone!" The vultures scattered, flapping and squawking in chaos. Shampoo braced herself, slid herself down the side into the cold mud and and knelt in front of Mousse. She gently picked him up and cradled him in one arm, careful not to hurt the already mangled wing. His breathing was labored, and his wing was bleeding even worse now. Shampoo tucked his glasses into her hair to keep them safe. Mousse groaned in pain, and a tear slid down Shampoo's cheek. There wasn't much time. She braced herself and jumped to the top of the pit in a single leap, dangling over the side. She pulled herself up, cradled Mousse to her skin gently, and began to run back towards the town. _'Please...don't let me be too late!' _she thought to herself.

Shampoo emerged from the trees and bolted into town once more. She scanned the streets for the bathhouse again, and ran inside. The assistant called to her, but Shampoo did not hear her. She slid into the women's room and out to the baths, and jumped in. Suddenly, her arms felt heavy, and Shampoo burst to surface. She no longer held an injured duck, but a naked man with long ebony hair. Mousse still did not wake, with the stake was still embedded in his arm, rather than wing. Shampoo supported his weight and climbed out of the tub. His skin was pale, and eyes were closed, his body limp and lifeless in her arms. He did not speak - only cried out in pain when Shampoo moved him.

_"Hang on, Mousse."_ she whispered to him, and ran back through the bath house. Shampoo bolted towards the front door once again, this time stopping to talk to the still flabbergasted assistant.

"Which way hospital?" Shampoo demanded. The woman just stared at the naked woman in front of her, cradling the body of a lifeless naked man bleeding onto the floor. _"WHICH WAY?"_ Shampoo shouted.

"I-It's d-down that road, 3 blocks down, 4 blocks over-" replied the woman. Shampoo nodded and bolted out the door with the unresponsive Mousse. The assistant stared at the door and shook her head.

"What on earth was up with _that?"_ said the assistant scratching her head.

* * *

Shampoo ran in the direction the bathhouse assistant had told her, cradling Mousse's mangled form. His breathing had become even more labored, and Shampoo was scared because he wasn't even crying out in pain anymore. Shampoo saw the lit sign of the hospital down the road and headed to the direction of the emergency room. Shampoo burst through the doorway and found herself staring at several shocked people as she emerged.

"Please, help!" Shampoo shouted as she held Mousse. "My friend hurt!" Mousse's blood began dripping onto the floor. The nurses immediately ran to them and took Mousse's limp body from her arms.

"Page Dr. Soare!" shouted the nurse "Let's get him into trauma bed 2. Grab some clothes for the woman, and bring her down there after," The other nurse nodded and placed Mousse on a nearby stretcher, covering up his body and rushing it down the hall. The nurse looked calmly at Shampoo. "Here, dear...let's get you a gown and clean you up, poor thing."

Shampoo looked down, and blushed profusely. She had forgotten that she (and Mousse) were completely naked. Shampoo tried to cover herself with her arms, but the kind nurse wrapped her in a gown and helped her clean the mud off her skin. Shampoo was in a panic, and wanted nothing more than for Mousse to be okay.

"Poor thing...you two must have really been through something." the nurse said as she wrapped a warm blanket around the shivering young woman. She also cleaned and bandaged Shampoo's shoulder wound from the bear. She barely noticed the stinging - all that mattered was if Mousse was alright.

"Mousse...Shampoo must make sure he okay," Shampoo said to the nurse. "Please, take Shampoo to him."

The nurse smiled kindly. "Of course, dear. They'll take care of him, get him nice and warm. The doctor will be here to see him soon. Now let's go find him."

The nurse gently led Shampoo down the hall to the trauma bed. Mousse lay covered from the neck down, and a tall man was looming over him.

"Looks like hypovolemic shock. Prep the OR immediately. This man needs help fast." said the stranger, and he noticed that the nurse and terrified young woman had entered.

"Nurse, we need to take her friend to surgery. Let her say goodbye to him before the OR calls," said the man. "My name is Dr. Soare, and we're going to take good care of - well, what is his name?"

"M-Mousse," Shampoo trembled. "His name Mousse."

The doctor smiled at her kindly. "We'll take care of Mousse, my dear. He's hurt very badly, but we're going to help him. I'll give you a minute before we take him."

Shampoo nodded, and the nurse led her to Mousse's side. Mousse did not move or make a sound, and Shampoo brought her face to his, noticing with fear how labored and noisy his breathing was.

"Please be alright, Mousse," Shampoo wept. "We almost home, Mousse. Shampoo not leave without you." She kissed his cheek softly, and before she knew it, his stretcher was being taken away by strangers, and her hand slipped from Mousse's. Shampoo was left to watch him wheeled away, and she collapsed on the floor in tears.


	13. We Made It

It was several hours before Shampoo saw Mousse again. She had curled up on a small cot while she waited for him to return from surgery. Exhaustion had finally caught up with her and she entered a dreamless sleep. She awoke to the sound of the nurse gently tapping her awake.

"Wake up, dear," said the nurse kindly. "Your friend is back from surgery. They've taken him up to intensive care. I'll take you there." Shampoo nodded as the nurse gently took her hand and led her to the elevator and up to the intensive care unit. She was led to a room, and saw Mousse lying in bed attached to several machines. He looked incredibly pale and weak, and Shampoo felt her heart sink at the sight. The nurse squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"He's still got the anesthesia in his system, love. He just needs to rest. Dr. Soare will be in to talk to you soon, alright?" Shampoo nodded at the kind nurse. She moved a chair over for Shampoo next to the bed from the corner. "You should talk to him, dear. He might seem unconscious, but he can still hear you. And try to get some rest yourself, alright? There's a guest cot in here if you get sleepy."

"Thank you," said Shampoo to the nurse. "Thank you for everything." The nurse smiled and gave Shampoo a reassuring hug before silently departing the room. Just as soon as she left, Dr. Soare entered and looked at Shampoo fatherly, sensing her nervousness.

"Hello, miss Shampoo," said the doctor kindly. "I'm here to let you know what happened to your friend Mousse here," Shampoo nodded for him to go on. "His brachial artery - the one in his arm- was shredded from the impaled stake, and he has experienced substantial blood loss. We're continuing to transfuse blood until his labwork is normal. He also had a pneumothorax - a collapsed lung," the doctor said. "That's why he had such a hard time breathing when he arrived. It's a good thing you brought him here, as it was quite severe once we were in surgery."

Shampoo stared at the floor as a tear slid down her face, landing on her gown. The doctor calmly waited for her reply. She clenched the fabric of her gown and looked up at him with tears.

"So...Mousse be okay?" Shampoo asked hopefully. Dr. Soare softened at the fear in the young woman's voice.

"We'll see how he does overnight, and go from there. His prognosis is good -but if he had continued to bleed profusely, it might have been too late for him," Shampoo looked up at the doctor, unsure of what to say next. He continued. "We want to monitor him for signs of infection as well. If all is well, he can go home within a couple days."

"Yes. Shampoo understand." Shampoo replied. _'Home'_...thought Shampoo. The thought seemed too good to be true.

"The nurses will be here if you need anything my dear. They'll call on me if anything changes," The doctor smiled at her reassuringly. "Have faith dear. He's a strong young man to survive whatever ordeal you two went through. I can't even imagine what you two must have experienced, but he's alive thanks to you. Your swift actions saved this man's life."

Dr. Soare turned and left Shampoo alone with Mousse. Mousse was bandaged on his chest, his arm wrapped up heavily. His breathing was much less labored now, and he rested with closed eyes. Shampoo held his large hand in her small one. He was still cold to the touch. She remembered what the nurse had said about Mousse still being able to hear her.

"You must get better, Mousse," Shampoo cried softly "Mousse is strong, and must not give up." She would have given anything in that moment for Mousse to open his eyes. Shampoo climbed into bed beside him, curling up against him with her warmth, laying her head on his muscled chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please do not die, Mousse," Shampoo continued as she squeezed his lifeless hand "Shampoo need you." She paused for a moment unable to control the tears as they fell onto Mousse's chest.

"Shampoo love you, Mousse," She wept "Shampoo did not mean terrible things back in forest. You _shouldn't_ have believed Shampoo! Whatever Shampoo say about that - it _not_ true!" Shampoo took a deep breath as she looked directly into Mousse's face, hoping he could hear what she desperately needed to say.

"Mousse...Shampoo was wrong. Shampoo wrong about _everything_. With Mousse gone, Shampoo not feel free at all. Shampoo just..." she paused, choking on her words, her eyes welling up with tears. "Shampoo not free. Without Mousse, Shampoo just _alone_. Shampoo never want to live without you." Shampoo wept into Mousse's chest until sleep finally overcame her exhausted body, unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

_Shampoo and Mousse had met for lunch that day under the shade of a tall pine tree. Shampoo had been training so extensively lately that Mousse hadn't been able to see her much at all, so this quiet moment was very special to him. Mousse had been training as well, and although it would be quite some time until he could present a skill level to rival that of any other boy his age, his physical endurance was becoming better with each passing day. Shampoo and Mousse were enjoying their meal together when an unwelcome sight appeared over the hillside. It was Ronno, leader of the strongest group of boys in the village - the same group that Shampoo had saved Mousse from long ago. _

_Mousse groaned quietly to himself - this was the last thing he wanted during his rare time with Shampoo. Ronno pounded up to Shampoo, shoving Mousse to the side with a swipe of his arm._

_"Oh, sorry Moussey-poo! Didn't see you there!" said Ronno snyly. "Shampoo, why are you friends with this little weakling anyway, when you could be hanging out with us?" Ronno said arrogantly. "Come on, he's never going to be anything but a shrimpy little four-eyed know-it-all!" Ronno shoved Mousse again with incredible ease, almost making him fall down in the dirt._

_Mousse's face was red in anger. "I'm not weak!" he spat. "I'm just as strong as you guys! Just challenge me and see!" Mousse replied angrily, trying to lower his voice pitch as low as possible. _

_"Aww, don't feel bad Moussey. If we didn't have weaklings, we couldn't tell who the strong ones are!" said Ronno, spitting in Mousse's direction. "That's the thing about me - I don't feel any pain! Mousse here is just a waste of space!"_

_"That's not true!" yelled Shampoo in response. "Leave Mousse alone, alright? He hasn't done anything to you. So back off!" _

_Ronno rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. Come on, Shampoo. Let's go!" he said to Shampoo forcibly. _

_"I'm staying here." Shampoo spat as she held her ground, but Ronno and the other boys began to shove her along unwillingly._

_"Oh, come on!" said Ronno pushing Shampoo as he grabbed her arm. The other four boys joined in, encircling Shampoo as her eyes widened in fear._

_"Ronno, quit it!" yelled Shampoo, but Ronno continued to shove, and yanked her by the arm. _

_Mousse was furious at the sight. "L-leave her alone!" he shouted before he could stop himself._

_Ronno slowly turned his head around, his left eye slowly making contact with Mousse. "Did you say something, four-eyes?"_

_Mousse paused for a moment and gulped nervously, his hands shaking. "N-no...w-well, I-I mean,- yes!" Mousse stumbled, puffing out his chest. "Leave her alone!" he shouted. "...please?"_

_Ronno laughed in amusement, stomping up to Mousse as he loomed over him with clenched fists. Mousse cowered down wide-eyed as he stared up at the massive boy._

_"Since when do you tell ME what to do, shrimp?" scowled Ronno down at Mousse. "Shampoo is going with ME, and there ain't nothing a pathetic little coward like you can do to stop me!"_

_"I'm not a coward!" shouted Mousse, rising on his toes to meet Ronno in the eyes. Mousse scowled at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Shampoo doesn't want to go with you. Leave her alone." Mousse stated loudly and sternly._

_"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it Moussey?" laughed Ronno, not at all taking Mousse's threat seriously. "Come on Shampoo, we're going! NOW!"_

_Shampoo began to back away as the boys encircled her again. Ronno didn't even see the punch before it nailed him in the back of the head, shoving him face first into the mud. Ronno growled in fury as he picked himself out of the mud, looking behind him at a very determined looking Mousse, who still held his fist out._

_"I'm gonna enjoy ending you!" screamed Ronno clenching his teeth as he stood back up onto his feet, pounding fists together, motioning to the other boys with a flick of his head. Mousse didn't need another second to realize that he needed to run away-and fast._

_Mousse ran as fast as he could, the gang of muscled boys chasing him through the forest. He ran down the hill towards the creek, stopping at the very familiar old rotten log that stretched across the water. Mousse looked behind him - the boys were right on his tail, stopping and grinning as they cracked their knuckles._

_"Ha! Look who's trapped again! Looks like someone didn't learn their lesson last time!" cackled Ronno._

_Mousse turned around and grinned smugly at Ronno. "I learned plenty!" he shouted as he ran forward onto the log. He stomped his feet onto the hollow wood, and heard the familiar growling of the angry creature living inside. The animal emerged at the other side of the log in a fury, pawing the ground as it prepared to charge at Mousse. Mousse charged forward at the animal as well, and only when they were feet apart did Mousse jump and land on a loose piece of wood, launching the enraged animal into the air directly at Ronno. The animal stuck out it's spikes before it landed directly on his face._

_"MOMMY!" cried out Ronno in agony as the animal impaled itself on him. "MOMMY! GET IT OFF!" Ronno screamed as he frantically ran away with the angry animal stuck to his face. The other boys, having lost their leader, cowardly followed in a scramble, not wanting to find out what Mousse was going to do next._

_Mousse laughed as he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. "Ha! That's right! Run on home to your mama, you big ol' mama's boy!"_

_The gang of boys ran off, and Mousse was quite proud of himself. Shampoo emerged from the trees laughing hysterically. _

_"Oh Mousse! That was brilliant! I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed with a smile. "Did you see Ronno's face? I'll never forget it! Oh Mousse, that was so brave!"_

_Mousse smiled proudly back at Shampoo. "We-Well of course I was! I couldn't just sit there and let him push you around like that!"_

_"Th-thank you, Mousse," said Shampoo gratefully. "I mean it." She reached out and touched his hand. "You're a good friend, Mousse. No matter what anyone else says."_

_Mousse smiled to himself. He had wanted so badly to show Shampoo how brave he was. The first time he had tried to do that on the log, he wound up with a rear end full of needles. Mousse realized that maybe being brave didn't mean you went looking for trouble. Perhaps it meant doing the right thing even if you were scared - for someone you loved when they were in trouble. Maybe that's what love really was. He smiled to himself as he walked off with Shampoo in the sunny afternoon. He vowed from that day on to always protect Shampoo whenever she needed him, no matter what, even if it meant risking his own life to do so._

* * *

Mousse slowly opened his eyes, completely unaware of where he was, let alone how he got there. The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to Shampoo in the mud pit. He figured he must have died. Mousse looked next to him, and was convinced he had died, and was now in heaven.

Shampoo lay curled up against him in the dim light, sleeping soundly, her head on his chest. Her body was soft and warm, and he could feel her heartbeat. Mousse could hardly believe what he was seeing. _'So I really am in heaven!'_ he thought. He vaguely remembered being encompassed in blackness, Shampoo proclaiming that she loved him.

However, Mousse moved his free arm and groaned in pain. Surely heaven had no place for pain such as this. Only then did he realize he was, in fact, actually alive. The stake was no longer in his arm and, more importantly, he was a man again. It had been so long since he had been human, it almost felt completely foreign. Mousse wrapped his free arm around Shampoo, grinning sheepishly, and drifted back into sleep.

* * *

The night nurse walked down the hallway to check on her young patient. From what she had been told, his name was Mousse, and he had come into the emergency room completely naked, carried by a naked young woman named Shampoo. It sounded like they had survived some sort of wilderness trek. The poor man had undergone extensive surgery to salvage his arm, which was injured quite badly from some kind of fall.

The nurse slowly opened the door of the room and peeked in. The room was dimly illuminated by the monitor lights and IV pump. What she saw brought a smile to her face.

Mousse lay asleep in his bed. His free arm was wrapped around Shampoo, her head pillowed on his chest. It looked like the woman had crawled into the bed and curled up next to him like a cat, sleeping soundly. The young man was fast asleep, yet a sheepish grin of pure bliss was splashed across his face. The nurse smiled. The tests could wait.

* * *

Shampoo awoke to the bright morning sunlight beaming through the window. It felt as if she had been asleep forever. The last few weeks almost seemed like they were some kind of crazy dream. Her mind suddenly went to Mousse, and she wanted nothing more than to be close to him, to feel safe against his strong body. She reached over to hug Mousse - but to her horror, the bed was empty. Mousse was gone!

Shampoo bolted upright, her heart racing. Mousse's glasses were gone too. She could hardly focus from shaking. Where could he have gone? This was a hospital, surely she'd have noticed if they had taken him.

Suddenly, it hit her. Mousse had simply just left. He must have awoken and checked himself out, and was likely headed back to China by now. Shampoo's eyes began to well up with tears, her body shaking as her heart pounded. She had never had a chance to tell him how much she loved him. She had said it in the pit, but perhaps it didn't matter. Maybe Mousse figured she still planned on marrying Ranma, and left despite the fact. She held her face in her hands as she sobbed, overcome by grief. She didn't want to go back home to great-grandmother without him, but what choice did she have now? Would she ever see her kind, gentle Mousse ever again? She cried out in pain, clutching the empty sheets as she wept.

Suddenly, Shampoo heard the door open. The male nurse was pushing a wheelchair through the door, and Shampoo's heart stopped when she saw who was in it. It was Mousse!

"I'm glad your feeling better, man. The doctor will come by and talk to you once those x-rays and labs come back." the male nurse said to Mousse.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," said Mousse. "The pain is not nearly so-" but he was cut off by a purple blur jumping into his lap, nearly knocking the wind out of his lungs.

_"Mousse!"_ cried Shampoo, tears flooding down her face as she clung herself to him like a tree frog. She tore off his glasses, holding his face in her hands, and stared deep into his eyes. "Oh, _Mousse_! You here!" She pressed herself against him, sobbing into his chest. The nurse chuckled as he waved to the startled Mousse, and closed the door behind him.

"Of course I'm here, Shampoo," said Mousse with a confused (albeit blissfully happy) expression. "What on _earth-_"

Shampoo continued to sob into his chest, soaking the front of his gown with tears. "Shampoo thought you leave, Mousse! Stupid Mousse make Shampoo think he never come back again!" Her body was trembling as she pressed herself against him.

Mousse began to gently stroke her hair, speaking to her softly as Shampoo clasped herself onto him like a tree frog. "They came to get me this morning and I didn't have the heart to wake you sleeping so soundly. It's alright, Shampoo. I'm sorry. I'm here now." With his good arm, he lifted Shampoo up with a single motion and sat on the edge of the bed. He began to gently stroke her hair again. Shampoo nuzzled against his chest, breathing in his musky scent. It felt good to be held in Mousse's strong embrace, to hear his heartbeat, his voice rumbling deep within his chest as he calmed her.

Shampoo continued to sob as Mousse slowly began to rock her back and forth, whispering soothing words as he gently cradled her. "Shh...it's alright, Shampoo. You're safe now. I'm here." Mousse stroked her hair and held her in his strong arms. He wanted nothing more than to hold and protect her, and for a moment he simply cradled her trembling body as she softly cried into his chest. He was shocked at what was happening right now- Shampoo was weeping, for him. Shampoo's sobs slowly began to subside as he heard her sniffle a bit, wiping her eyes with his gown with trembling hands.

"Mousse...Shampoo thought she lost you," Shampoo cried into his chest. "Thought Mousse might die in that mud pit. Thought Mousse wake up and go back to China."

Mousse suddenly realized Shampoo must have saved him from the mud pit. He had no idea how she managed to get him out of there, let alone how they had turned back to humans in this strange place. Mousse's mind flashed as he remembered a foggy memory - Shampoo jumping into a hot bath and running with his naked body down the street. It was almost too bizarre to be real.

"Shampoo..." Mousse whispered into her hair. "You came back for me. You saved my life."

"Shampoo had to. Had to get Mousse out of mud pit and to hospital," Shampoo replied, gripping his chest, her demeanor much calmer now. She began to speak in Mandarin. "I couldn't let you die, Mousse. I love you."

Mousse was so taken aback at that moment that he couldn't even respond. Did Shampoo just say that she _loved_ him? He must have been hallucinating. He _had_ to have imagined it. Yet there he sat, a pair of small, yet incredibly strong arms wrapped around him. Mousse beamed ecstatically. He had longed to hear those words from Shampoo for so long now, yet it was more important to him that she feel safe and secure. It had been a long journey for both of them, and he simply wanted to hold Shampoo's trembling body until she felt safe again. He wouldn't be able to let those words sink in until then.

Shampoo looked up from Mousse's chest and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Mousse...I was so scared. As an Amazon warrior, I shouldn't have been, but I couldn't help it. I was scared you were going to die after you fell in that pit. That I would have to keep on living without you. I pulled you from the pit after I changed back into a woman, and then changed you back into a man. I ran to the hospital, and they took you away. During everything that happened since you fell, I was scared."

Mousse held her body closer as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Shampoo, I never knew," He caressed her cheek with his hand and wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to."

Shampoo smiled at him as he caressed her cheek. "Shampoo want you to stay." she said, switching back from Mandarin. Mousse actually preferred when she spoke like that. Before she even knew what was happening, she felt a warm sensation as he gently pressed his lips against her. She felt one of his hands come up to cup her face, the other resting lightly on her arm. She was so shocked that she could not even respond.

More importantly, Shampoo was hit by the passion Mousse was pouring into the kiss. The love he was expressing through it was so strong that it made her heart leap. All of Mousse's proposals and overtures to her had been very childlike, his technique had not changed much since he was six, but now...this was no child! Oh no! These were the kisses of a man, a very, very, in love man. He was putting all his years of longing into it. Shampoo was almost overwhelmed by it all. Then, suddenly, Mousse broke it off. His breathing was heavy. Shampoo's face was extremely red from the blush that was in her cheeks, when Mousse spoke again, and braced himself for the beating he was sure to receive.

"Don't hate me, Shampoo. You don't know how long I've waited to do that. How very long."

"Mousse..." Shampoo stuttered, utterly speechless from the passionate kiss.

His voice sounded desperate in his reply. "We don't have much time," he said. "I must hunt now. I may not have a chance, but I've stalked for a long time. Now I must break my cover and rush to you. I love you, Shampoo. I've always loved you. Remember, I said when I grew up, I'd marry you. You laughed then, but if you laugh now, I'll die." Shampoo looked down shyly, but Mousse took her face into his hands. She gasped slightly at his deep, kind eyes looking into her soul. Tears were welling up in Mousse's eyes as he spoke from deep within.

She brought him to face her. "Oh Mousse, you stupid duck! Don't you know anything? Shampoo love you. Shampoo want to marry you."

He looked at her with slight confusion written on his face. As he opened his mouth to speak, she held up a hand to stop him.

"Mousse," she said, leaning towards him, "Shut up and kiss your wife."

Still a little shell-shocked, he held her face in his hands and searched her eyes. She smiled and let him see what was there. Finally, he nodded and joined their lips in a sweet kiss. Slowly, at first, he brushed her lips with his and caressed her face with his fingers. A little impatient, she grabbed his head to hold him still and caressed his lips with her tongue. Suddenly, he exploded and thrust his hands into her hair, pulling Shampoo into his lap. He kissed her deeply and explored her mouth with his tongue, his breathing growing ragged with passion.

It excited her to feel his need for her in his kisses. She kissed him back with all the ferocity of an Amazon woman, running her hands through his thick, ebony locks and down his strong back and chest. Mousse pulled away from her briefly, said the words she longed to hear.

"I love you, my Shampoo," Mousse smiled. "Let's go home."

_'Home.'_ thought Shampoo. They were just as powerful as Mousse saying he loved her. Finally, at long last, they were going home. Together.

* * *

_We go together like cookin' and supper time_  
_Drivin down the county line_  
_Wings flappin' overtime._  
_We go together like a fiddle and a bow_  
_Diggin' and a hole_  
_Relaxin' and a home._

_I don't care if a cold wind blows_  
_I don't care if the stars don't show_  
_You can say now and you can say never_  
_But as long as we're goin' somewhere._

_We go together, together, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Together, together, ooh ooh ooh._

_We go together like wet cat and smelly_  
_Peanut-butter jelly, fill up my belly_  
_We go together like fireflies and jars_  
_Chasin' after cars, _ _Wishin' on a shootin' star._

_I don't care if a cold wind blows_  
_I don't care if the stars don't show_  
_You can say now and you can say never_  
_But as long as we're goin' somewhere._

_We go together, together, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Together, together, ooh ooh ooh..._  
_Come on!_

_We go together like a song in the air_  
_Like a once-in-a-lifetime memory to share._  
_We go together like dreams and prayers_  
_Like a little bit of heaven, now we're already there._

_You can say now or say it forever_  
_But as long as we're goin' somewhere._

_We go together, together, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Together, together, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Together, together, ooh ooh ooh_  
_Together, together, ooh ooh ooh_


	14. Homeward Bound

The following day, Mousse called home to the Cat Cafe and talked to Cologne. She, nor anyone else, had any idea what had happened to Mousse and Shampoo once they had gone missing. Ranma and the others had searched high and low over Japan for any sign of them, but could obviously find none. Eventually it was thought that Shampoo had run away, and Mousse had naturally gone after her. Cologne sounded utterly relieved at hearing Mousse's voice, and knowing at long last that Shampoo was alright. Cologne told him it was best to tell the story once they returned home. Mousse was instructed to pick up tickets she purchased for them at the airport to fly home.

Dr. Soare discharged Mousse with strict orders for rest. The nurses smiled as Mousse and Shampoo walked out hand in hand. They had been given a few clothing items to get them home by the staff, who had grown quite fond of the kind Mousse and his wild purple-haired Shampoo. Shampoo and Mousse thanked them for everything, and headed for the airport.

Before long, Mousse and Shampoo were airbound, headed for home. She lay her head against him as the engine whirred, and the vast landscape disappeared behind them as they headed for Japan. Mousse smiled as he looked over to Shampoo clasped to his arm. Even after trekking through the wilderness, and wearing mismatched clothing, she was still beautiful. Shampoo noticed his gaze and smiled back at him.

"Shampoo?" asked Mousse quietly.

"Yes?" Shampoo whispered.

"I have to ask, Shampoo. That night when we saw the shooting star from the cave...what did you wish for? You don't have to tell me if you think it will make it not come true."

Shampoo giggled. "Silly Mousse, it already come true."

"Oh?" replied Mousse inquisitively. "What was it, then?"

Shampoo smiled at him. "Shampoo wish she stay with Mousse, always." She kissed his cheek, and he blushed profusely, his hair standing up. He could hardly contain the joy at being the object of Shampoo's affections at last.

"Th-th-that's a great wish!" Mousse stuttered as Shampoo kissed his cheek again. She rested her head on his chest and dozed off for the rest of the flight. Mousse practically melted into his seat, basking in utter bliss. Things had taken an unexpected turn since they had washed up along the river in that crate, but perhaps it was how things were meant to be.

* * *

When their flight finally landed, a car was waiting to bring Mousse and Shampoo to the Tendo home. Akane and Ranma had arranged a celebration dinner and everyone would be there. It was almost too good to be true, seeing familiar streets pass by through the car window, the scents and sounds of their home fresh and alive. This was the home neither of them were sure would ever be seen again.

When they pulled up to the Tendo home, Shampoo smiled as she realized all of her friends were there. Akane and her sisters, Ukyo, Ryoga, Ranma, Kuno, great-grandmother Cologne -even Happosai - awaited on the steps outside with a banner reading _'Welcome Home, Shampoo & Mousse!"_

"Welcome back, guys!" shouted Ryoga and Ukyo as Mousse and Shampoo exited the car. The others joined in, cheering loudly. Cologne emerged from the crowd, and walked up to Mousse. She looked up at him, and for the first time in his life, it wasn't a look of annoyance or disgust.

"Thank you, Mousse, for helping get Shampoo back home safely. It must have been quite a journey." said Cologne, surprisingly kindly.

"It was, great-grandmother." Shampoo replied, as Cologne noticed their hands entwined. She smiled at them.

"I was wrong about you, Mousse. You are far stronger than I gave you credit for. Any man who could have survived what you two did is worthy in my eyes."

"Really, great-grandmother?" gasped Shampoo, as she had surely expected Cologne to be furious.

"Surviving a great ordeal brings folk together in unexpected ways. _Very _unexpected." she grinned at Mousse. "Now come on you two, I want to hear all about your journey home. I'm sure it's a good one."

Mousse smiled ecstatically. "It was! Boy, you'll never believe it!"

Suddenly, Ranma slapped Mousse on the back. "Yeah, I gotta hear this for myself! When Cologne told me, I thought she was making it up!" Shampoo smiled as Ranma saw Shampoo's hand clasped in Mousse's. "So...you two? No way! Mousse, you sly dog, you!"

Mousse grinned from ear to ear. "It's like Cologne says. It brings people together in unexpected ways!"

"_I'll _say!" replied Ranma. "So I won't have to worry about being drugged anymore?"

"No, Ranma." replied Mousse with a grin. "Not from us, anyway." Ranma laughed in reply as Akane entwined her hand with his.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright. I was so worried about you two!" Akane said kindly.

Shampoo looked surprised. "Akane were?"

"Of course, Shampoo! You guys are my friends!" Akane replied with a kind smile.

Shampoo felt incredible happiness at hearing those words from Akane. She had never realized it, but Akane _was _her friend. She had just never had the insight to realize it until now. Ryoga, Ukyo, Ranma and the others - they were more than just friends. They were family. She turned to Mousse, the happiness and joy absolutely beaming from him. They had finally made it back home, after what seemed practically impossible. They actually _did _it. It felt as if the whole thing was some kind of crazy dream. Mousse picked up Shampoo and spun her around, and they laughed.

It was Mousse's victory, really. His belief was the thing that got them through, and in that moment she saw the years lift from him. He was a young boy again, reunited with his best friend and true love. Except this time, she loved him back. As she turned to go into the house, a strange new feeling came over her. She _loved _Mousse - he was part of her family. She had found out that sacrifice, friendship - and even love - were more than just the mushy stuff.

"Come on guys, it's time for dinner!" shouted Akane from the doorway. "We got something special to celebrate the homecoming!"

Mousse smiled at her as they entered the house, and Shampoo heard him gasp with delight."Sushi!" exclaimed Mousse. "Alright! Just what I've been craving!"

"Oh Mousse..." Shampoo sighed heavily. "Mousse really _are _hopeless!"

At last, for what felt like the first time in her life - she was _home._

* * *

Thank you everyone, who read and left kind comments on my story. It is very near and dear to my heart, and I am glad to have gotten the privilege to share it with you. I will be adding additional content to chapters, as well as updating with corrected mistakes. I will also be adding a bonus chapter - after all, Mousse did say to Shampoo he wanted to mess with Ryoga and Ukyo, and who am I to spoil the chaos that ensues? Stay tuned guys!


	15. BONUS CHAPTER! Messing with Ryoga & Ukyo

After Mousse and Shampoo had come home at last, things had gone pretty much back to normal.

Well, mostly anyway.

It was obvious to everyone that Mousse and Shampoo had become quite close during their adventures in the wilderness. It brought a smile to their faces to see the two Amazons so madly in love.

Mousse would steal kisses from Shampoo whenever he got even a slight opportunity, doing little things for her to show that he loved her. Shampoo would giggle as she swooned in Mousse's strong arms, and well...not a lot of work was getting done in the restaurant sometimes.

Mousse and Shampoo were an item now, and everyone was extremely happy for them. Not only that, but because Ranma wasn't getting constantly beaten or drugged by a suitor or male competition, the friendship between the 'three musketeers' - as Akane called them - could flourish and grow.

It was on one particular day when Mousse and Ryoga had stopped by to spend some time with Ranma that it all started. Mousse was sitting on the couch watching television, as they were still awaiting Ryoga to show up. Both of them were certain he was lost and would likely show up several days later. Ranma was standing by the sink drinking a tall glass of ice water. He looked out the window and squinted his eyes. He shouted with glee as he saw Ryoga.

"Oh, look! There's Ryoga!" Ranma exclaimed pointing out the window. "And..._Ukyo?"_ Ranma said questiongly. He started to shout at them, but they didn't seem to hear him at all. "Hey! Hey, you guys! Hey!" Ranma continued to shout - that is, until Ryoga raised his hands to cup Ukyo's face - and kissed her.

"Ohh! Ohh! _Ahh-ahhh!_" screeched Ranma at the sight. Words were failing him in this moment.

Mousse was distracted from his noodles when he looked up at Ranma. "What on _earth,_ Ranma?" he asked with annoyance.

Ranma's face was drained of all color. "It's Ryoga and Ukyo!" Ranma gasped. "Oh my God!_ RYOGA AND UKYO! OH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"_ shouted Ranma as he covered up his eyes with his hands.

Mousse jumped up as he tried to silence Ranma. "It's okay! It's okay!" Mousse shouted.

"But..._RYOGA...AND UKYO!"_ screeched Ranma, still unable to take it what he had just seen.

_"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!" _Mousse yelled, dearly trying to get Ranma to quiet down.

"YOU _KNOW?"_

"Yes, I know! And _Shampoo_ knows! But Ryoga and Ukyo_ don't_ know so you have to stop screaming!" begged Mousse as he grabbed onto Ranma's flailing arms.

After some time, Mousse was finally able to calm Ranma down to get a chance to talk to him. He explained everything he knew from Shampoo about Ryoga and Ukyo. After taking it in, Ranma began to smile mischievously at the fact that Ryoga and Ukyo were liking each other a lot more than friends.

"You mean whenever Ryoga and Ukyo were like y'know doing laundry or going grocery shopping or—oh! All that time Ukyo spent on the phone with her new friend!" exclaimed Ranma with excitement.

"Uh-huh." replied Mousse smugly.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted as a flash of purple threw herself onto Mousse's lap. "Hey guys!"

"Shampoo! Good timing!" Mousse said after giving Shampoo a sweet kiss. "Ranma just found out about Ryoga and Ukyo."

Shampoo's eyes widened. "You mean how they friends and nothing more?" Shampoo glared at Mousse.

"No, Shampoo!" replied Mousse with a chuckle. "He knows! He saw them, just like you did!"

Shampoo gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, so now they know that you guys know?

"Well, no - but y'know what? It doesn't matter who knows what. Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over!" exclaimed Ranma hopefully.

Shampoo grinned mischievously in her reply, making eye contact with Mousse. "Or, we could not tell them we know and have little fun of own."

Ranma groaned. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Mousse replied with a sly grin, apparently on board with this plan. "Well y'know every time that they say that like they're doing laundry we'll just give them a bunch of laundry to do."

_"Ohhh_, Shampoo would enjoy that!" laughed Shampoo as she brought her hands up to her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"No-no-no! Wait!" stumbled Ranma in a slight panic. "You know what would even be more fun? _Telling them_."

Shampoo looked to Ranma, and then back to Mousse again. "No, Shampoo want to mess around with them."

Ranma groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can't possibly have anything to do with this..."

"No! You don't have to do anything! Just don't tell them that we know!" replied Mousse eagerly.

"No! I can't take any more secrets! I've got your secrets. I've got their secrets. I got secrets of my own y'know!" shouted Ranma as he folded his arms.

Mousse rolled his eyes at Ranma. "Oh really, Ranma? What other secrets can you possibly have?"

"Well, like Hugsy my cuddly bedtime penguin pal!" Ranma replied, and then paused as his face turned red. "Uhh...y'know what? I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun."

Shampoo chuckled at Ranma in her reply. "So now question is, how we mess with them?"

As if on cue at the very moment, Ryoga entered through the front door. Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse froze in their seats, hoping for dear life that he hadn't heard what they were talking about.

"Hey!" Ranma waved to Ryoga nervously. Ryoga simply raised an eyebrow at him and headed to the refrigerator. It wasn't out of character for Ranma to act a little weird, so he didn't think much of it.

Shampoo's eyes narrowed as she rubbed her hands together with an evil grin. She glanced over at Mousse and Ranma, and with a wink, she casually walked up to Ryoga, who was quite focused on searching the refrigerator for a snack.

"Nihao, Ryoga!" Shampoo exclaimed, nearly jumping Ryoga out of his shirt.

Ryoga nearly choked as he hit his head on the roof of the refrigerator. He rubbed the bump tenderly and turned around, and found himself nose to nose with Shampoo. he gulped nervously. "Oh...hey, Shampoo. H-How are you today?"

Shampoo giggled flirtatiously and ran her fingers down his arm. "Oh Ryoga, jacket make look _very_ handsome." Shampoo continued to run her hand up his arm as Ryoga blushed, unsure of what to do. "Yeah material feels so soft. Oh, hello Mr. Bicep!" she said as she squeezed his upper arm. "Have Ryoga been working out?"

Ryoga was blushing profusely. However, he ate up the compliment just as Shampoo hoped he would. "Well, I try to y'know, squeeze things a lot." Shampoo started to giggle uncontrollably at his response. "Are you okay?" Ryoga asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shampoo sighed deeply. "Well, if Ryoga really want know, Shampoo - oh! Shampoo no can tell you this!" Shampoo giggled as if she was a school girl.

Ryoga chuckled. "Shampoo, it's me. You can tell me anything."

Shampoo fluttered her eyelashes at Ryoga, bringing her hand up to her lips with a flirtatious giggle. "Well actually Ryoga one person Shampoo no can tell. And the one person Shampoo want to the most."

Ryoga looked completely and utterly confused. "Uhh...Shampoo? What's going on?"

Shampoo brought her lips up to Ryoga's ear. She could feel the heat coming off his face. "Oh no, have Shampoo said to much? Well it's just something to think about. Shampoo know she will."

Ryoga stared at Shampoo as she walked away, scratching the back of his head. "What on earth was _that_ about?"

* * *

Ukyo was laying in bed against Ryoga's chest with a content smile. She looked up into his eyes, touching his cheek with a gentle hand. "You are so cute! How did you get to be so cute?"

Ryoga chuckled with a blush. "Well, my Grandfather was Swedish and my Grandmother was actually a tiny little bunny."

Ukyo giggled in return and kissed his cheek. "Okay, now you're even cuter!"

Ryoga grinned sheepishly. "Y'know that is a popular opinion today I must say."

Ukyo sat up and raised an eyebrow at Ryoga. "What?"

"The weirdest thing happened at the dojo today. I think...I think Shampoo was hitting on me." said Ryoga

"What are you talking about?" replied Ukyo in confusion.

"I'm telling you I think Shampoo thinks I'm foxy!" Ryoga exclaimed as he puffed out his chest.

Ukyo chuckled as she folded her arms. "That's not possible!"

Ryoga's grin sank at Ukyo's response. _"Ow!"_

"Ryoga, I'm sorry it's just, Shampoo just always thought you were...charming in a...in a sexless kind of way." Ukyo smiled.

Ryoga sighed deeply. "Oh, y'know I-I can't hear that enough."

"Oh Ryoga honey, I'm sorry, I think that you just misunderstood her." said Ukyo as she gave Ryoga another kiss on the cheek.

Ryoga sat up. "No, I didn't misunderstand, okay? She was all over me! She touched my bicep for crying out loud!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Ukyo smiled at Ryoga smugly as she squeezed his upper arm. "This bicep?"

Ryoga grumbled and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Well it's not flexed right now!"

* * *

The next day at lunchtime, Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo were enjoying some sunshine outside. Shampoo had filled in Akane about their little situation. Naturally, Akane had already known about it, and was quite on board with Shampoo and Mousse's little plan to have some fun, despite Ranma's hesitancy.

"Hey Ukyo, what are you going to do this afternoon?" asked Akane innocently. "Wanna go shopping with me and Shampoo?"

Ukyo blushed profusely, playing with her shirt nervously. "Uhh, y'know actually I was gonna do some laundry." Her glance wandered to Ryoga, who was sitting with Ranma on the porch.

Shampoo turned her eyes carefully to Akane slyly. "Oh...Shampoo see."

Akane understood Shampoo's expression. "Okay great, hold on a sec!" Akane exclaimed as she ran into the house. She returned carrying a bag of laundry. "You don't mind do ya? That would really help me out a lot! Thanks!"

Ukyo's face lost all color. "I mean I-I don't I think I have enough quarters." she replied hesitantly.

Shampoo smiled in an evil way. "Shampoo have quarters!" she said, holding up a bag of quarters, and chucked them into Ukyo's lap. Ukyo was speechless, unsure of what to do next. Ryoga had noticed the scene and came down from the porch to where she sat.

"Hey Ukyo, why don't I help you with that? Come on, let's get going." Ukyo's face lit up when she saw Ryoga, and she stood up to accompany him.

Shampoo took her chance to strike. She casually strolled up to Ryoga. "Bye Ryoga!" she leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Shampoo miss you already." she reached out and pinched him on the rump.

Ryoga completely tensed up in that moment, and Akane and Shampoo walked away, trying very hard not to giggle profusely. After they were out of sight, Ryoga turned to Ukyo, his face as red as a vine tomato. "Okay, did you see that? With the inappropriate and the pinching?" Ryoga yelped.

Ukyo crossed her arms as she eyed the direction Shampoo and Akane had left. "Actually, I did!" she said.

Ryoga huffed at Ukyo. "Okay, so now do you believe that she's attracted to me?"

Ukyo stopped in thought for a moment when her eyes suddenly widened with realization. _"Oh! _Oh my God! She knows about us!"

Ryoga raised an eyebrow at Ukyo. "Are you serious?"

"Shampoo knows and she's just trying to freak us out! That's the only explanation for it!" replied Ukyo.

Ryoga looked a little hurt at the comment. "Okay but what about y'know my pinchable butt and my bulging biceps-" he replied, and then paused for a second as realization came over his face as well. _"She knows!"_

* * *

Ryoga slammed into the house where Ranma was sitting on the couch with a plush penguin. "Ranma!" Ryoga yelled. Ranma quickly tried to hide the plush by throwing it over his head.

"Do you know anything about me and Ukyo, Ranma?" Ryoga demanded.

"Uhh...you mean how you guys are friends and nothing more?" Ranma replied. Ryoga scowled at him.

"Okay Ranma, what do you know?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma sighed. "Alright, alright Ryoga. I know about you and Ukyo. So does Mousse, Shampoo, and Akane."

Ryoga threw his head into his hands. "Oh gods, I was hoping this hadn't happened. It was going so well, too..."

"But hey!" exclaimed Ranma. "Now that you know that they know, everything can just go back to normal!"

Ryoga clenched his teeth as he glared at Ranma. "Oh, they'll go back to normal alright. Not after we give them a little taste of their own medicine first!"

* * *

The restaurant telephone was ringing, and Mousse answered. "Hello! Cat Cafe!" he listened as a smile came over his face. "Oh yeah! Hey! Hold on a second she's right here!" He handed the phone to Shampoo. "It's Ryoga."

Shampoo took the phone and answered with her sexiest voice. "Oh? Hello Ryoga."

Ryoga's voice came over the other line. "Hello Shampoo," he said. "I've been thinking about you all day." What Shampoo _didn't _know was that he was actually with Ukyo on the other line, holding the phone so both of them could hear.

Shampoo's face dropped._ "Wh-what?"_ she exclaimed.

Ryoga continued as Ukyo tried not to chuckled. "Well you know that thing you said before, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued."

Shampoo glanced nervously at Mousse. _"R-Really?"_

"Yeah, listen, why don't you come over and I'll let you uh, feel my bicep. Or maybe_ more."_ Ryoga replied. Ukyo was trying her best not to blow their cover by bursting out into laughter.

Shampoo stumbled in her reply. "Shampoo...Shampoo have to get back to you on that. Okay, bye!" she hung up, looking nervously to Mousse flailing her arms. "Oh my God! Ryoga wants Shampoo to come over and feel bicep and more!"

Mousse gasped. "Are you kidding? That's awful! I can't believe he'd do that to Ukyo! Why I oughta - "

It came to Mousse and Shampoo at the same time, and they both exclaimed in unison._ "THEY KNOW WE KNOW!"_

Mousse clapped his hands together. "Fine, if he wants a date, he's gonna get a date! Shampoo, get Akane on the phone! We're going in!"

* * *

Ryoga and Shampoo had agreed to meet at the Cat Cafe later that day. Akane and Shampoo awaited behind the doors of the kitchen, while Ryoga and Ukyo had staked out the bathroom.

Ukyo peered around the bathroom door out to the dining room where Shampoo, Mousse and Akane were talking. "Look at them, they're-they're panicked!" she said.

Ryoga snickered. "Oh yeah, they're totally gonna back down!"

Ukyo replied with a determined clench of her fist. _"Oh yeah!"_

* * *

Mousse stared at Shampoo with determination. "I never thought I'd tell you to do this to another guy, Shampoo...but be sexy!"

Shampoo rolled her eyes at Mousse with a laugh. "Oh Mousse,_ please."_ She sauntered over to Ryoga when he sat down in the dining room. She glared at Ukyo, who she saw peeking through the crack in the bathroom door.

Shampoo sat down across from Ryoga, staring at him intensely. "So Ryoga, Shampoo would love to come see you tonight."

Ryoga coughed nervously, but glanced at Ukyo's figure in the doorway and found new determination. _"R-Really?"_

Shampoo smiled mischievously at him. "Oh absolutely. Shall we say, around seven?"

Ryoga almost didn't respond until he saw a thumbs up from Ukyo. "Yes."

Shampoo smiled. "Good. Shampoo really looking forward to being..._alone_ with Ryoga." she winked. As she walked away, Ryoga glanced nervously at Ukyo, who gave him a double thumbs up.

* * *

It was evening at the Tendo Dojo. Mousse, Akane, and Shampoo awaited inside for the show to begin. Mousse turned his head as he saw Ryoga's footsteps coming up the walkway. He heard the rustle of bushes and an audible _'thunk' _and grinned to himself. Ukyo must have snuck in the bathroom window.

Mousse glanced to Shampoo with a wink. "Show time!"

Shampoo grinned excitedly. "Okay, Akane, get Shampoo perfume!" Akane gave her a nod and ran to fetch the perfume

"And Mousse, get bottle of wine and glasses." Shampoo asked, and Mousse nodded.

Akane returned with the perfume and sprayed a mist in front of Shampoo. She walked through it and did a little spin.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Mousse. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Ryoga had met Ukyo in the bathroom like they had planned. She had climbed in through the window just as Mousse suspected. She was adjusting Ryoga's tie and handed him a bouquet of roses.

Ukyo smiled confidently at him. "Alright, it'll be great!" said Ukyo as she combed Ryoga's hair. "You just make her think you wanna kiss her! It'll totally freak her out!"

Ryoga sighed as she adjusted his sleeves. "Okay, listen, how far am I gonna have to go with her?"

Ukyo laughed. "Relax, she-she's gonna give in _way_ before you do!"

Ryoga sighed again. "How do you know?"

Ukyo leaned up and kissed Ryoga. "Because you're on _my_ team! And my team _always_ wins!"

Ryoga returned the kiss and gazed at Ukyo with a smile. "Your team always wins? _At this?"_

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Just go get some!" she kissed him again. _"Go!" _

* * *

Down the hall, Shampoo was in position. Akane and Mousse were prepping her with last minute instructions before the games began.

Mousse handed Shampoo the wine bottle and glasses. "Okay honey, now I'm gonna try to listen from right here!" said Mousse. "Akane will too."

Shampoo nodded. "Okay."

Akane chuckled."Okay? Whoa, wait!" she exclaimed as she undid a button on Shampoo's dress.

Mousse grinned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but good idea!"

Ryoga exited into the living room where Shampoo was waiting for him. "Shampoo," he said with a smile. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Shampoo know," Shampoo replied. "Shampoo brought wine. Would Ryoga like some?"

Ryoga adjusted his tie nervously. "Uhh...sure." he replied.

Shampoo did her best to make a big show out of pulling out the cork, and poured the wine into two glasses. She gazed tenderly at Ryoga. "So, here we are. Nervous?" she asked.

Ryoga gulped nervously. "Me? No. You?"

Shampoo giggled. "No. Shampoo want this to happen."

Ryoga gulped again with a nervous smile. "So do I." he raised his glass to Shampoo's with a click and took a sip.

Shampoo turned away from him seductively. "Shampoo turn on some music," she turned on the corner stereo. "Maybe Shampoo dance for you too." Shampoo began a rather suggestive dance as she advanced on Ryoga.

Ryoga blushed profusely, averting his eyes. "Y-y-you look good."

Shampoo smiled. "Thanks. You know, when Ryoga say things like that, Shampoo want rip vest right off."

Ryoga gulped nervously and glanced down the hall, where he spotted Ukyo. She made a motion with her hands as if she was sleeping on a pillow.

Ryoga groaned a little bit. "Well, why don't we move this into the bedroom?"

Shampoo gasped. "Really?"

Ryoga smiled, realizing he had the upper hand. "Oh, do you not want to?"

Shampoo stumbled in her reply. "No. No! It's just...first, Shampoo take off all clothes and have Ryoga rub lotion all over."

Ryoga swallowed hard, a bead of sweat running down his face. "Well that would be nice. I'll go get the lotion." he said, and turned to the hallway where Ukyo was hiding. Ukyo motioned him into the bathroom.

Ryoga was in a slight panic. "Listen, this is totally getting out of hand! Okay? She wants me to put lotion on her!" Ryoga said frantically.

Ukyo huffed. "She's bluffing! Now you get back out there and seduce her till she cracks!" she shoved a bottle of lotion into his chest. Ryoga begrudgingly sighed and turned to head back out to the living room.

* * *

Shampoo was frantic when she went back to talk to Mousse and Akane. "Look, Ryoga not backing down! He went to get lotion!"

Ranma emerged from upstairs and groaned audibly. "Oh come on! Aren't you guys done yet?"

"Ranma look, just look at it this way, the sooner Shampoo breaks Ryoga the sooner this is all over and out in the open." said Mousse.

Ranma held his chin in thought for a moment. "Ooh!" he exclaimed and clasped his fist in his hand. "Shampoo, show him your bra! He's scared of bras. Can't work em'." Shampoo nodded and undid some more buttons on the front of her dress, revealing her bra. Mousse made a very satisfying noise, and Shampoo had to smack him on the head.

Ryoga had entered back into the living room, where Shampoo began to enter seductively, her bra quite visible to the now heavily sweating Ryoga.

"This Shampoo bra." Shampoo said as she swayed her way over to him

Ryoga swallowed hard. "It's very, very nice." he answered, his voice shaking.

"Well then, come here." Ryoga said. Shampoo did as he asked, and they were face to face, only a few inches apart.

"Shampoo kiss you now." said Shampoo as she leaned into Ryoga.

Ryoga gulped again. "N-n-not if I k-k-kiss you first."

They moved closer together and Shampoo put her hand on Ryoga's hip. Ryoga hestinately put his hand on Shampoo's shoulder. Shampoo then proceeded to grab his buttocks, and Ryoga let out a startled yelp.

_"Oh my,_ Ryoga." Shampoo exclaimed lustfully.

Ryoga's voice was trembling so much, he could hardly speak. "W-w-well...I-I-I guess there's nothing left for us to do but k-k-kiss."

Shampoo smiled seductively. "Here it come. Our first kiss." She pressed her lips against Ryoga, and his eyes were wide with shock. He swiftly broke away from the kiss and pushed Shampoo away.

"Okay! _Okay! Okay! _You win! You win!" Ryoga shouted. "I can't kiss you!"

Shampoo grinned widely. "And why not?"

Ryoga flailed his arms in his response. "Because I'm in love with Ukyo!"

"Ryoga...Ryoga what?" exclaimed Shampoo. Ukyo had emerged from the hallway, her hand over her heart. Ranma, Mousse, and Akane had also emerged from their hiding.

Ryoga turned to Ukyo as he spoke. "Love her! That's right, I…LOVE…HER! _I love her!"_ Ryoga shouted as he ran up to Ukyo, embracing her in a hug. He gently touched her cheek as he brought his lips to hers. "I love you, Ukyo." stated Ryoga as he pressed his forehead to Ukyo's.

Ukyo smiled back at him. "I love you too Ryoga." They kissed again.

Shampoo brought her hand up to her face as she giggled. "Shampoo just—Shampoo thought Ryoga and Ukyo smooching, not know they in love!"

Ranma grinned profusely at his friend as he walked up and slapped him on the back. "Dude! Really?" Ryoga nodded as Ukyo stood on her toes and kissed Ryoga on the cheek.

Ryoga turned his attention to Shampoo with a smile. "And hats off to Shampoo. Quite a competitor." Shampoo smiled back as she buttoned her dress back up.

They all laughed in unison, and got ready to head out for a celebratory dinner on a triple date. It was good to be with such wonderful friends, and even better to be with the ones you love. For as long as you have each other, you'll always be home, no matter where you are.


End file.
